Deseando la muerte, creando una vida
by AtalayaAnderson
Summary: Me he drogado desde los 14 años ahora tengo 19 años y voy a ser madre. Quiero cambiar por mi bebe, por mí... Odio en lo que me he convertido. No sé si lo conseguiré. Espero que sí...
1. Prólogo

**Personajes de Meyer. Historia sacada de esta sucia cabecita.**

**Protagonistas:** Bella y Edward (Of course)

**Título:** (de momento, porque no me termina de convencer): Deseando la muerte, creando una vida

**Género:** Dramático. (Habrá romance, sexo, risas, pero es un drama con mayúsculas)

**POV:** Bella solamente (no sé si haré alguno desde el POV de Edward).

**Aviso:** Es un M en toda regla, es decir, no leas si tu mente no está preparada para ello. No me resposabilizo de tus traumas después.

**Aviso 2:** _**No** __**copien**_. Sean lo suficientemente valientes para escribir una historia por sí mismos y no jodan a los que nos lo curramos.

**Por último:** Gracias de antemano por pasarte por aquí y leer esta creación de mi puño y letra. Espero algún review sinceramente porque sin ninguno me sentiré patética y ridícula xD

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

Me he criado en un mundo en el cual, todo estaba al alcancé de mi mano. El dinero nunca ha sido un problema para mi familia.

Comencé a fumar con solo 14 años y probé mi primer porro a los 15. Me sentí libre durante la hora que me duró el efecto. Mi mente estaba vacía, carente de pensamientos negativos y eso me encantaba. A los 16 años probé el vodka. Recuerdo vagamente que al principio no me gustó, pero que al poco tiempo le cogí el gustillo.

En solo dos años me había convertido en una yonqui borracha. Según mi psicólogo se debió a la mala educación que me dieron mis poderosos padres. Ambos me ignoraban la mayor parte del tiempo y solo me prestaban atención cuando querían mostrarme como si fuera un mísero trofeo. Según mi madre yo era lo más hermoso que ella había visto, y tenía razón, pero en cuanto cumplí los 17 todo fue a peor.

Probé la cocaína el día de mi cumpleaños y eso fue lo que me hizo sentirme viva por primera vez. Ni siquiera el sexo se podía comparar con aquello. Tomaba y tomaba y cuando no podía entraba en cólera. Necesitaba la droga para poder vivir, necesitaba estar la mayor parte del tiempo drogada para no notar cuando mi padre entraba en silencio en mi habitación y me tocaba donde se supone no debía hacerlo. La primera vez que me violó solo tenía 9 años. Le pregunté entre lágrimas porqué me hacía esto y el bastardo hijo de puta tenía la poca vergüenza de decirme que lo hacía porque me quería. A medida que pasó el tiempo deje de luchar con mis pocas fuerzas y le dejaba hacerme lo que quisiese mientras lo hiciese rápido para poder seguir durmiendo, como si aquello que pasaba por la noche solo fuese una horrible pesadilla.

Sucio enfermo. Suerte que ahora se estaba pudriendo en la cárcel por estafador y violador hasta el fin de sus días.

A los 18 perdí casi toda mi belleza. El pelo se me caía, los dientes se me estaban pudriendo, mi cuerpo se encontraba anémico, pero mis enormes y preciosos ojos marrones seguían siendo igual de hermosos solo que carecían de brillo alguno.

Cada día que pasaba le pedía a ese supuesto Dios un miserable milagro. Le rogaba que me diera algo que me hiciese cambiar o que simplemente me diera el valor suficiente para acabar con mi vida y con la de mi asqueroso padre.

Ya han pasado 5 años desde que le di mi primera calada a un cigarro, y después de estar rogando desde los 9 años un milagro, me han llegado dos.

A mi padre lo han metido en la cárcel dejándonos a mi madre y a mi abandonas a nuestra suerte, y por si fuese poco estoy embarazada. Llevo dos semanas sin consumir desde que supe la noticia a los dos días de haberme quedado preñada de un idiota llamado James. Lo conocí una noche en un suburbio de mala muerte y allí mismo me lo follé. Grité como una perra, grité todo lo que pude para darle el gusto a aquel desgraciado, ese mismo gusto que mi padre jamás había podido obtener de mí.

Ahora tengo una pequeña criatura que crece en mi interior, que intenta acabar con el monstruo que se apodera de mí cada segundo, gritándome que me coloqué. He decido cambiar, he decido ser aquella persona que un vil, cobarde y enfermo hombre me arrebató cuando se llevó mi inocencia.

Me llamo Isabella Swan, tengo 19 años y voy a ser madre.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es solo el principio. Si te ha gustado no dudes en hacérmelo saber. Te lo agradeceré con todo mi corazón =)<strong>


	2. Primer Paso

**Disclaimer: **Personajes de Meyer, los que no son de la saga, son invenciones mías. Historia sacada de esta sucia cabecita.

Este es el primer capítulo de "Deseando la muerte, creando una vida" y espero de verdad que les guste.

Intentaré subir todos los jueves o viernes, pero si me retraso será por fuerzas mayores como exámenes de Física y Matemáticas xD

Bueno he decidido ponerle banda sonora a esta historia y aquí os dejo las canciones de este capítulo.

**Not Afraid**: Eminem

**Born this way**: Lady Gaga

**Drop the World**: Lil Wayne y Eminem

**Big girl don't cry**: Fergie

Fin, ya no me enrollo más.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1. Primer paso.<strong>

No he hecho nada bien en lo que llevo de vida, bueno, a excepción de mis trofeos de concursos de belleza, no he hecho nada por mi misma. Mi madre no ha trabajado en su vida, siempre ha sido una mantenida. Ahora tiene que encargarse de todos los negocios de mi queridísimo padre y sacarme adelante. Me da pena verla tan estresada. La pobre no tiene culpa de ser boba.

Estoy sentada en la cocina viendo como camina de un lado para otro hablando estupideces por teléfono. Es curioso cómo mi propia madre puede ser una total desconocida para mí. Nunca hemos mantenido una conversación inteligente. Se podría decir que en realidad nunca hemos mantenido una conversación, porque preguntarme qué tal me ha ido el día y yo por mi parte solo responder un simple bien, no se le puede llamar conversación.

Jasper, mi psicólogo, dice que si de verdad quiero cambiar, el primer paso es pedir perdón por todo lo que hecho y empezar a solucionar los problemas que hay en la casa. Pero, ¿cómo cojones voy hacer eso?

- Isabella, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? – ¿Me habla a mí?

- ¿Yo? – Miro a cada lado por si es una broma.

- Claro que es a ti. ¿puedes traerme los papeles que están sobre el escritorio de tu padre?

- Sí… claro.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que le di la noticia de mi embarazo accidental, y lo primero que me dice es que si le puedo traer unos papeles. Increíble.

El estudio, que ahora pertenece a mi madre, es oscuro, lúgubre, no me gusta. Los sofás de cuero no son tan cómodos como parecen, la enorme mesa de caoba está gastada y vieja. Como todo en esta maldita casa.

De camino a la cocina miro por encima los papeles y menuda sorpresa. Los papeles del divorcio de mis padres por fin han aparecido. Renee, mi madre, llevaba meses amenazando a mi padre con el divorcio pero solo eran eso, simples y previsibles amenazas, pero ahora, por alguna razón, ha decidido dar el paso. Por fin parece tomar decisiones por sí misma. Bravo.

- Toma – Los coge sin mirarlos y los firma mientras habla por teléfono.

- Sí… ya están firmados… No, no he mirado la cláusula 15… entiendo… ¿pero me quedaré con todo, incluido la custodia de la niña? Sí… está bien, ya hablamos Rosalie, un beso y gracias.

- Así que… somos libres – No sé si me conviene comenzar una conversación de este tipo, pero siento curiosidad por saber cuanto dinero tendré para criar a mi futuro bebe. Vaya, es sorprendente cómo puedo dejar de pensar en la droga por un pequeño feto. Me gusta.

- Sí, eso parece. Tú padre, al parecer tiene varias cuentas en diferentes paraísos fiscales. Somos libres y estamos forradas.

- Eso suena genial – Es asombroso como me habla sin mirarme. Piensa que soy una carga, aunque bueno, ahora doble. Es normal, nunca he sido la hija ejemplar.

- Con respecto a lo del bebe…

- Quiero tenerlo – No voy a permitir que nadie me lo quite.

- Me parece bien, pero quiero que sepas que estás sola en esto. Yo solo voy a proporcionarte un techo, comida y dinero, el resto es cosa tuya. Ahora eres adulta y tienes tus propias responsabilidades. Yo me lavo las manos.

- Me parece perfecto – No me sorprende. Nunca ha sido una madre de verdad.

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que observarme?

- La verdad no, a esta hora solía estar colocada así que no sé qué hacer.

- ¿Y piensas seguirme todo el día? – Ahora se atreve a mirarme. Claro, el tema de las drogas siempre llama su atención. Desde que casi muero de una sobre dosis y echó un par de lágrimas a los pies de mi camilla, cree que es algo importante que no puede dejar pasar, como hacía con el exceso de confianzas que se tomaba mi padre conmigo.

- No te preocupes, encontraré algo mejor que hacer que seguirte como un perro. Como dices, tengo una vida y responsabilidades.

- ¿Y por donde piensas empezar? – Su tono de mofa no me afecta. Cree que ya no puedo hacer nada útil, solo estorbar o decorar la habitación con mi presencia.

- Voy ha echar la matrícula de la universidad.

- ¿Estudiar? ¿Tú? Isabella no seas ridícula, te graduaste porque compramos tus notas. Ni siquiera ibas a clase. ¿Y ahora quieres estudiar? ¡Oh ya entiendo! Crees que por ser madre vas a cambiar. Que bonito. Déjame darte un consejo. Consigue a un buen hombre y olvídate de los estudios, solo perderás el tiempo.

- ¿Qué consiga un hombre como hiciste tú? ¿Uno tan bueno como Charlie? ¿O como los cien tíos a los que te has follado en su lugar?

- No te permito que me hables de esa manera Isabella – Su aliento a tabaco y su peste a colonia me dan nauseas y corriendo devuelvo en el baño de invitados - ¡Si ensucias algo lo vas a limpiar tú!

- ¡Cállate zorra! – Cierro con el pestillo y vuelvo a vomitar. Odio que se atreva a darme consejos y menos de ese tipo.

Ella solo ha sido una esposa trofeo, es guapa y tiene un cuerpazo pero de qué le sirve si se odia así misma por existir. Cree que no la conozco, que simplemente la juzgo por su comportamiento, pero yo sé todo sobre ella. Se siente tan insignificante que cada mes se opera algún supuesto y estúpido defecto. Se mira al espejo y no ve lo mismo que los demás. Ella ve alguien distinto, ve algo despreciable y no se da cuenta de que es hermosa. Los hombre la acosaban y mi padre la trataba como a un trapo. Y ella lo aguantaba, soportaba ser la putita de un misógino que se follaba más a su hija que a ella misma. Débil, eso es lo que es, es una putita débil. Piensa que mi nacimiento fue lo peor que le pudo pasar. Le salieron estrías por el embarazo, su cuerpo supuestamente se desfiguró y después de ni siquiera atreverse a tocarme cuando apenas era un bebe, sigue creyendo que soy lo peor que ha creado. Me da asco. ¿Cómo puede culparme a mí de su desquiciada mente? ¿Por qué no me dieron en adopción? Así al menos hubiera estado con niños más o menos normales y con personas que pasaban de mí hasta que a alguien le diese lástima y me adoptase. Pero claro, la apariencia lo es todo. Si se enteran que estás embarazada tienes que tener al bebe porque ¿qué hubieran dicho de nosotros si la señora Swan hubiera abortado? Nada bueno por supuesto. Pero yo le he devuelto todo ese odio que me ha dado. Con cada escapada de casa que acababa en la comisaría de policía, con cada ralla que me daba las fuerzas para continuar, con cada pelea que provocaba en pleno centro comercial por robar algo que ni siquiera necesitaba, con cada estupidez que he hecho, he conseguido que hablen de la honorable familia Swan para que nos degradasen a familia indigna y miserable por tener una hija con mala reputación. Me encanta cuando salgo a la calle y todas esas urracas amargadas me observan y cuchichean sobre mi última locura. Sus vidas están tan vacías y carentes de sentido, que necesitan de mis trastornos momentáneamente mentales para poder tener algo que decir por esos hocicos de cerdos que tienen. Que se pudran.

Por fin he acabado de echar casi todo el desayuno así que subo a mi habitación y me visto sin ganas. Los vaqueros me siguen quedando bien, en mi vientre no hay ningún cambio visible y mis tetas siguen igual. Me miro en el espejo. No me gusta estar tan delgada. Necesito comer, y ahora por dos. Después de la universidad comeré en algún buen restaurante, nada de comida basura. Tengo que empezar a cuidarme. No termino de creerme lo que pienso porque no sé si podré cumplirlo. Tengo que aguantar los tres primeros meses del embarazo para no abortar después de eso todo irá sobre ruedas.

Bajo al garaje y sin decir nada me llevo el mercedes de Charlie. Si él me viera me mataría por llevarme su coche, aunque quién sabe, igual me follaba sobre el capó. Pero ya no tendré que preocuparme de eso. Nunca. ¡Nunca más!

Después de un cuarto de hora en coche, por fin logro llegar a _Columbia_, la mejor universidad de Nueva York. Entro tranquila, sin miedo y como una inocente colegiala de 15 años me acerco a secretaría, donde una anciana de apariencia amable me sonríe con pena al ver mi aspecto. Debo de tener una pinta horrible por la lástima con la que me mira.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – Su voz es dulce, no como la voz de pito que tiene la madre de Renee.

- Vengo a rellenar la solicitud para entrar en la universidad.

- Lo siento mucho señorita pero las clases empezaron hace un mes – La mujer parece confundida por mi actitud despreocupada.

- ¿Y? – El que las clases hayan empezado no es un problema para mí.

- Pues que no hay vacantes libres y dudo mucho que la admitieran una vez pasado el plazo de entrega de matrícula y mucho menos habiendo comenzado el curso – la amabilidad de su voz a empezado a menguar. Creo que piensa que me burlo de ella.

- Mire señora Thompson, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y quiero estudiar en esta universidad.

- Lo entiendo señorita Swan pero no es posible…

- Déjeme terminar – Siempre me ha irritado que me interrumpan cuando hablo – Haga el favor de llamar al decano o al director o al mismísimo ministro de educación y dígale que quiero hablar con él – He dejado de ser amable, no soporto que me den largas de esa manera.

- Eso es imposible – Veo que mi actitud altanera la ha molestado y ahora me mira con desden, como si se estuviera preguntando quién demonios me había creído que era para hablarle de esa manera.

- Mire… - Respiro hondo e intento sonar lo más respetuosa posible, pero no lo consigo en absoluto – No quiero ser maleducada, aunque eso, siendo sincera me importa bien poco, pero veo que es usted una persona razonable y no una idiota, así que llame por ese teléfono que tiene ahí o lo haré yo misma… - Mi voz suena amenazante y autoritaria pero automáticamente comienzo a sentirme horriblemente mal. Me sudan las manos y la garganta se me está secando. Estoy empezando a temblar por la impotencia que estoy sintiendo y la necesidad de la droga que había conseguido apartar de mi mente, recorre cada centímetro de mi ser en estos momentos - ¡¿Me ha oído bien? – Las palabras se me escapan sin poder controlarlas y la mujer se sorprende por mi atrevimiento.

- A mi no me levantas la voz de ese modo ¿me oyes? – La señora Thompson se ha levantado y parece que mi provocación la ha alterado más de lo que debía – No pienso ni por asomo, hacer lo que usted me está pidiendo – El asco de su voz me sienta como una patada en el estomago.

- Vieja estúpida… - Ya me cansé de todo ese teatrillo. Tengo que hablar con el mandamás de la universidad sí o sí y nadie me lo va a impedir – Usted se lo buscó. Voy a ir a buscarlo personalmente y cuando acabe con él, usted no volverá a este lugar mientras yo ande por aquí.

Salgo disparada de la secretaría en busca de Dirección. La gente está dando clases y cuando escuchan que la vieja chocha me ordena que me detenga, salen de sus grandes aulas a ver qué está pasando. He conseguido convertirme en una atracción de circo para todos aquellos que me miran extrañados. Corro entre la multitud y al final del gran pasillo encuentro un mapa del campus. Perfecto, Dirección se encuentra en el piso siguiente. Un chaval al que ni siquiera miro me pregunta que qué quiero, pero lo ignoro a él y a la anciana que sigue persiguiéndome. Una vez encuentro la puerta del despacho aporreo como si estuviese huyendo del mismísimo diablo en vez de una vieja cuya velocidad es mucho mayor que la de muchas otras. No recibo respuesta a mi llamado y entonces la veo venir hacía mí desde el final del pasillo, así que, sin pensarlo y rigiéndome por la adrenalina que me corre por las venas, entro en el despacho y me apoyo en la puerta respirando hondo para calmarme.

- ¿Se ha perdido señorita? – Un hombre muy apuesto me observa con curiosidad desde el otro lado de su escritorio.

- No, venía… - Respiro hondo y logro tranquilizarme un poco - ¡Venía a hablar con usted! – Me siento sin permiso en una de las butacas que se encuentran en frente suya. Parece estar divirtiéndose con mi actitud y eso me gusta.

- ¿Y en qué puedo ayudarle?

- Señor…

- Cullen, pero todos me llaman Carlisle.

- Encantada Carlisle, yo soy Isabella Swan y deseo con toda mi alma estudiar en esta universidad – Le estrecho fuertemente la mano para que vea que no tengo miedo e intento dale mi mejor sonrisa para que confíe aunque sea un poco en la gran mentira que acabo de decirle.

- Bueno eso va ser un poco complicado – Me suelta la mano con delicadeza, como si me fuese a romper. El hombre es apuesto pero ya se le notan los años. Sus ojos son azules y noto como intenta leer algo a través de los míos, pero no va ha conseguir nada con ello. Su pelo rubio oculta algún que otra cana y eso me hace recordar a mi querido abuelo. La locura que había sentido momentos antes se disipaba lentamente al mismo tiempo que un aura de protección comienza a crecer en aquella habitación - ¿Qué quiere estudiar?

- No lo sé – He tomado esta decisión tan a la ligera que no me había parado a pensar en qué iba hacer después de que me aceptasen. Tal vez una parte de mí creía que no dejaría estudiar en una universidad de tanto prestigio a una drogadicta embarazada, bueno ex-drogadicta en proceso.

- ¿No lo sabe? – Se ríe y yo lo imito. Suena ridículo si se dice en voz alta – Bien, ¿tiene sus calificaciones?

- Sí, aquí las traigo – Saco un par de papeles arrugados del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Los estiro un poco y se los entrego sintiendo como se me sonrojaban las mejillas por ser tan descuidada.

- Así que es usted de ciencias tecnológicas… - Observa con detenimiento cada letra impresa y comienzo a ponerme nerviosa, como si me estuviesen juzgando por algo que desconozco – Veo que tiene unas excelentes calificaciones, lástima que no sean verdaderas – ¿Cómo demonios se había dado cuenta?

- ¿Disculpe?

- Sí, estas notas no son suyas. Había oído que esto a veces pasaba pero… - Se queda pensativo y me mira con un brillo distinto en los ojos.

- Perdone pero esas son mis calificaciones. ¿Lo ve? Pone Isabella Swan, justo en la parte de…

- Sé que son suyas – Me interrumpe acomodándose en su gran sillón de cuero observando los papeles de encima de la mesa – es decir, sé que no ha cambiado el nombre por el de otra persona ni nada de eso. Lo que quiero decir es que estas calificaciones no las sacó usted.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabe?

- Porque de ser así, hubiese tenido noticias de usted mucho antes. Teniendo seis dieses, usted hubiese recibido la carta de admisión una de las primeras y además escrita de mi puño y letra, pero yo no sabía de la existencia de usted hasta hace cinco minutos, cuando se coló en mi despacho sin cita o permiso para ello. Además está el hecho de que no hay ni una sola recomendación de ninguno de sus profesores. Dígame, ¿cómo las consiguió? – Me quedo paralizada por un segundo. ¿Cómo he podido pensar que iba a poder estafar al director de la mejor universidad de Nueva York? ¿Soy idiota o qué me pasa? Siento que debo marcharme inmediatamente por esta humillación, pero el hecho de que aún no me haya echado por embaucadora me incita a quedarme donde estoy.

- Soy Isabella Swan, hija del empresario y estafador Charlie Swan. Mis padres pagaron una gran suma de dinero por esas notas tan altas. Yo ni siquiera asistía a clases pero ellos querían que por lo menos tuviese unos supuestos estudios.

- Entiendo… - Se toca la barbilla como si estuviese meditando qué hacer conmigo y antes de que pueda llegar a una conclusión me levanto de la silla sintiéndome la mayor imbécil de todo Estados Unidos.

- Siento haberle hecho perder su tiempo. Entiendo que no quiera volver a verme por aquí – Cojo mis notas y las vuelvo a aguardar en el mismo sitio – Probaré suerte en Cornell. Dicen por ahí que son estúpidos, así que a lo mejor consigo estafar al decano de allí – Me giro para salir por la puerta y el señor Cullen se empieza a reír como un loco. Lo miro sorprendida.

- Anda siéntate – Se sigue riendo y niega con la cabeza. Lo hago sin pensar porque no logro entender qué demonios le pasa a ese hombre – Te daré una oportunidad.

- ¿Se está riendo de mí? – No puedo creer que esto esté pasando de verdad.

- No, no, hablo totalmente enserio – Me sonríe con amabilidad y confianza – Voy a darte la mejor y única oportunidad de tu vida. Elegirás una carrera y comenzarás la semana que viene, pero te lo advierto Isabella, las clases no son ningún juego, aquí se viene a estudiar, a aprender y labrarse un futuro. Si no te ves capacitada para ello dilo ahora porque te estaré vigilando.

- Sí señor – Sonrío sin poder evitarlo y siento como la euforia nace en el fondo de mi alma. He conseguido lo que en realidad no creía posible.

- Carlisle, llámame Carlisle.

- De acuerdo Carlisle. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me da esta oportunidad? Ni siquiera me conoce.

- Puede ser por tu descarada forma de ser, o porque toda tú grita pidiendo ayuda, y sé que me voy a reír mucho si estás por aquí. Tienes pinta de ser un huracán y esta universidad se está volviendo aburrida, así que necesitamos gente como tú, con carácter.

- Pues gracias, supongo – Ahora sí me levanto más relajada.

- A ti.

- Volveré mañana para decirle que quiero estudiar, aunque no sé si la secretaría me dejará pasar.

- No te preocupes, yo hablaré con ella. El lunes comienzas las clases, así que tienes toda esta semana para pensar qué quieres hacer con tu vida.

- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta – Le ofrezco mi mano y él la estrecha con fuerza.

- Cuento con usted señorita Swan – Dice una vez que estoy abriendo la puerta.

- Gracias – Se lo digo con todo mi corazón y me marcho directa hacia la salida.

Antes de poder abandonar el lugar, la anciana que me estuvo persiguiendo, se para frente a mí y me mira con reproche.

- Lo siento, no debí insultarla pero usted me hizo perder la paciencia.

- Niñata insolente – Me apunta con el dedo y después se marcha murmurando algún tipo de insulto hacia mí. Pero no me importa, no hay nada que me haga perder el buen humor porque he conseguido lo que quiero.

Me monto en el coche y pongo la radio a todo volumen. Me siento orgullosa de mi misma y eso no sucede muchas veces, por no decir que no recuerdo la última vez que me sentí así. Voy a convertirme en una universitaria y no he necesitado comprar a nadie para conseguirlo. He sido yo misma todo el tiempo y he logrado que el mismísimo director de Columbia me de la mejor oportunidad de mi vida. Ha confiando en mí, no me ha juzgado y por una vez me he sentido una buena persona. Puede que después de todo, la vida no sea tan horrible. Escucho _Not Afraid_ de _Eminem_ y me dejo llevar por todo Manhattan.

_"… Pero no puedes evitar que forme un caos._

_Cada vez que diga o haga algo aunque yo lo haga de todas formas._

_Me da igual lo que pienses porque esto lo hago por mí._

_Así que a la mierda todo el mundo._

_Cébame con judías para intoxicarme de gases, a ver si con eso puedes frenarme._

_Porque voy hacer lo que me he propuesto ser, no tengo duda alguna…"_

Si de verdad quiero cambiar tengo que superar el primer paso que es aceptar lo que soy, es decir, un completo desastre, un caos que se propaga por donde pasa y decir basta. Me miro en el retrovisor y sigo viendo una mirada oscura bajo esos ojos marrón chocolate. Siento la necesidad en mi cuerpo de colocarme pero de momento puedo controlarlo.

Me siento tan eufórica que necesito contárselo a alguien de confianza y solo puedo confiar en una persona. Jasper.

Me bajo del coche y entro en un gran edificio con un gran vestíbulo.

- Buenos días señorita Swan, ¿cómo se encuentra hoy? – Me pregunta el viejo Jimmy desde su puesto de trabajo.

- Genial Jimmy, gracias por preguntar. ¿Está reunido Jasper?

- No señorita, ahora está libre.

- Ok, gracias.

Es un viejo adorable que siempre me recuerda a mi querido abuelo. El único que alguna vez me aportó algo de cariño. Lástima que ahora no esté para ver a su bisnieto.

Entro impaciente en el ascensor y presiono el botón que indica el piso 23. Una vez las puertas se abren llamo al timbre de la habitación 153. Un Jasper soñoliento me abre la puerta y me mira con cara de pocos amigos. Se aparta sin pronunciar palabra y me deja pasar a su humilde morada.

Es uno de los mejores psicólogos que hay en Nueva York y tuve la suerte de encontrarlo. A veces le digo que él es mi único amigo en todo el mundo, pero luego me dice que los amigos no cobran y que él lo hace por horas. Es un una persona tan seca como lo soy yo y eso me encanta.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece a su majestad? – Dice de mala gana.

- Venga Jasper, no te enfades, ya es hora de despertarse – Me siento en su gran sofá de piel como si fuese mi casa, aunque en cierta forma lo es.

- Que tú sufras de insomnio no significa que los demás también.

- No es insomnio, es el café, que tengo que tomar más del que quisiera para mantenerme despierta. ¿Quieres saber qué he hecho esta mañana? – Veo como se sirve una buena taza de café solo y se la lleva a los labios.

- Ilustradme – Se sienta en el sillón de enfrente mía y me observa expectante.

- He ido a la universidad y la semana que viene comienzo las clases – Lo digo sin darle importancia para ver cómo va a reaccionar.

- ¡¿Qué? – El pobre se atraganta con el café y empieza a toser por la sorpresa.

- Lo sé, sé que vas a decirme, pero es algo que tengo que hacer – Comienzo a dar vueltas por la habitación hablando sin parar. Ni si quiera sé si le hablo a él o a mí – Lo siento dentro de mí, al igual que a mi bebe. Es algo que necesito hacer para demostrarme y demostrarle que no estoy acabada, que puedo cambiar. Quiero ser alguien Jasper y como me dijiste he comenzado el primer paso para ello…

- Alto, alto, para el carro. Te dije que para poder cambiar, el primer paso era aceptar lo que eres y partir de ahí, pero no que te apuntases a la universidad. ¿No crees que es algo precipitado? Es decir, estás embarazada y llevas 17 días limpia y entrar ahora a la universidad sería mucha presión para el estado en el que te encuentras.

- ¿Crees que no podría hacerlo? ¿crees que no debería hacerlo? – Me duele que no vea la fuerza que siento en estos momentos, aunque por otra parte entiendo que no esté de acuerdo con mis decisiones.

- No es eso Bella, pero quiero que entiendas que estás en una etapa muy dura y la universidad no es coser y cantar. Llevas años sin estudiar y sé que cuando no consigas comprender las cosas te vas a frustrar y quieras que no, puedes recaer en las drogas. Y no hablemos de lo que supone el estrés para una embarazada, ahora estarás irritada todo el tiempo, con cambios hormonales y de ánimos constantes y sumándole el mono serás una bomba que está apunto de explotar a cada segundo.

- O sea, que crees que soy una débil de mierda que no puede conseguir las cosas que se proponga. Muy bien – Me pongo de pie indignada por su poca confianza en mí, aunque soy consciente de que lleva toda la razón del mundo – Te demostraré que te equivocas – Voy hacia la puerta pero en cuanto doy dos pasos Jasper me atrapa del brazo y me obliga a mirarle.

- ¿Ya has terminado con tu dramatización?

- Sí – Sonrío porque sé que me conoce mejor que yo misma - ¿A qué he estado estupenda? Estoy pensando en ser actriz. Creo que se me daría bien – Vuelvo a sentarme en el sofá y me encojo al saber que ahora nos pondremos en plan serio.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que vas hacer? – Ya ha empezado.

Lo miro detenidamente. Jasper tiene 27 años y lleva tratando mi caso desde los 16, cuando busqué ayuda desesperadamente en uno de esos momentos de lucidez en los que veía en lo que me estaba convirtiendo. Me abrió las puertas, no solo de su consulta, sino también de su casa e hizo que aquel lugar se convirtiese en mi refugio personal. Es un hombre apuesto, con ojos marrones oscuros y con un pelo rubio platino. Es un hombre solitario, gruñón y serio; pero yo he conseguido ver mas allá de esa barrera que creó años atrás, muchos años atrás antes de yo conocerle. Hemos discutido hasta casi pegarnos el uno al otro, me ha hecho llorar haciéndome ver todas las horribles cosas que estaba haciendo, pero también me ha hecho reír cuando ya no recordaba qué era eso. Creo que a él le debo seguir viva. No viva de respirar sino viva de saber que puedo encontrar mi sitio en el mundo. Él se ha convertido en mi hermano y mi mejor amigo. Es a la única persona que quiero en este planeta y eso es muy duro, aunque dentro de 8 meses y 13 días habrá una segunda. No está todo perdido. Aún no.

- Sí Jasper, lo estoy. Sé que va a ser duro, pero puedo hacerlo. Si hubieras visto al señor Cullen… ha confiado en mí sin conocerme, sin juzgarme, sin saber nada sobre mi pasado… Tengo que hacerlo – Sé que para él, lo que he dicho no cambia nada, pero a Jasper le gusta oírme hablar con esperaza.

- Qué voy hacer contigo… Está bien, te ayudaré en esta locura – Dice antes de terminarse el café.

- ¿De verdad? – Me levanto y lo abrazo con todas mi fuerzas. No suelo ser cariñosa con nadie, pero aunque a Jasper no le gustan las muestras de afecto, a mí sí me gusta demostrarle mi agradecimiento con un simple abrazo.

- Vale, vale… - dice apartándome de su lado. Me vuelvo a sentar en mi sitio sintiéndome más feliz que antes - ¿En qué universidad te han aceptado?

- En Columbia – Veo que su sonrisa desaparece de su cara para dejar paso al terror.

- ¿Sabes dónde te estás metiendo? Ahí van los chicos mas adinerados de todo Nueva York, y aunque tú también lo eres, no estás a la altura de sus expectativas – Anda sin parar de un lado a otro de la habitación mirándome con preocupación.

- Pero…

- Pero nada. Tendrás que vestir de otra manera, preocuparte por tu imagen, por tu comportamiento, por tu forma de hablar, de andar… Dios… Estás perdida – Se vuelve a sentar y se tapa la cara con las manos. Parece como si él fuese el que va a ir a la universidad en mi lugar.

- Gracias por tus ánimos – El sarcasmo es una de mis mejores virtudes. Si se le puede llamar virtud claro – Jasper, tranquilo. Me da igual que sean unos pijos ricachones y estirados. No busco hacer amigos, no los quiero, así que no voy a cambiar nada de lo que soy. Voy a ser yo todo el tiempo, vestiré igual e iré a mi bola sin meterme en ningún lío. Aunque no puedo prometer nada con respecto a esto último – Mi broma parece relajarlo un poco – Dame un voto de confianza por fa… - Me arrodillo a su lado y lo miro con ojos de corderito degollado.

- Y cuando estés de 6 meses y te veas enorme, ¿qué? – Sigue mirándome con pánico y me río por su miedo irracional.

- Jasper, sabes que no hay nada que me importe en este mundo excepto tú y ahora mi bebe, así que no me va a importar lo que piensen un puñado de niñitos mal criados sobre mi embarazo.

- Vale… - Suspira hondo y me observa - ¿Sabes ya que vas a estudiar?

- No – Digo volviendo a mi sofá – Esperaba que tú me ayudases en ese tema.

- Maravilloso, estupendo – Dice irónicamente – Tienes que decidir en días lo que la gente tarda en años. ¿Tú no podrías hacer las cosas bien por una maldita vez? – Me encanta cuando se desespera por todas las cosas que hago.

- Ya sabes que no. No soy normal y me alegro.

- Yo no – Me mira molesto y me vuelvo a reír – Enséñame tus notas y veamos que podemos hacer.

- Esa es la actitud Jasper – Le doy unas palmaditas en la espalda y le entrego mis arrugadas calificaciones.

Después de dos horas de discusiones, gritos, risas y comida; me encuentro en plena _Quinta Avenida_ ante la puerta de una de las mejores peluquerías de todo Manhattan. _Martial Vivot_.

_"…Sé que no quieres cambiar tu aspecto, pero debes al menos arreglarlo. Mírate, estás hecha un desastre. ¿Hace cuanto que no te cortas el pelo? Y esas ojeras…"_

Las palabras de Jasper se repiten una y otra vez en mi cabeza. No quiero entrar y ver como me miran las insufribles dependientas, pero Jasper lleva razón. Estoy hecha un adefesio.

Abro las puertas con decisión y el piloto automático "_Hijadeputarica_" se acciona en el mismo momento en que una supuesta agradable señorita se me acerca y me pregunta si me he perdido.

- ¿Tengo pinta de haberme perdido? – La miro con cara de asco y enseguida noto como su amabilidad desaparece.

- Disculpe señorita, pero creo que debería abandonar el establecimiento. No creo que podamos ayudarla – Dice mientras me muestra la salida.

- ¿Sabe qué? Yo creo que usted debería cerrar esa incesan boca y escucharme antes de que el señor Vivot pierda miles de dólares por su culpa.

- Escúcheme…

- ¡No, escúcheme usted a mí maldita sea! – Una vez que empiezo a gritar no hay quien me paré - ¡Me llamo Isabella Swan y vengo expresamente a que el mismísimo Martial Vivot me atienda! ¡No una mequetrefe como usted que no tiene ni idea de cómo tratar al público! ¿Cree que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me juzga por mi miserable aspecto? Pues déjeme decirle que vengo a soltar una buena cantidad de dinero para que arreglen este desastre. Así que o te apartas de mi camino o te faltara estado para correr – La miro con furia y la chica se aleja medio llorando por mi manera de tratarla. Entonces una rubia alta y con aspecto de no dejarse acobardar tan fácilmente por una cría como yo, se me acerca y me mira de arriba abajo.

- Luci cancela todo lo que tengamos el señor Vivot y yo hoy. Esta chica necesita toda nuestra atención – Sonrió descarada por conseguir lo quiero y la rubia alta me vuelve a observar detenidamente. Gira a mi alrededor y se vuelve a parar frente a mí – Eres la persona mas horrible que a pisado este establecimiento. Me llamo Kate y Martial y yo haremos lo que podamos con tu aspecto, aunque no prometo que lo consigamos – Me coge un mechón de pelo y lo suelta como si le hubiese dado un escalofrío.

- ¡Kate! ¡¿Qué es eso de que has anulado todas las citas de hoy? – La voz grabe de un muy cabreado Martial Vivot se extiende por toda la sala.

- Es una emergencia.

- ¿Qué emergencia? – Pregunta una vez se sitúa a su lado. Ni siquiera se ha percatado de mi existencia. Es un hombre delgado, con una cara fina y afilada. Sus ojos son oscuros y va vestido completamente de negro.

- Esta – Dice Kate señalándome.

- ¡Ay por Dios! – El hombre pega un salto y me mira horrorizado - ¿Has salido de algún correccional chiquilla?

- No – Contesto asqueada porque llevo diez minutos allí de pie y aun nadie ha empezado a trabajar – Mire señor, quiero que hagan algo con mis aspecto. Lo que quieran, pero que terminemos hoy a ser posible.

- Está bien chiquilla, no te pongas así. Kate lleva a nuestra clienta a la sala especial que yo ahora mismo me reúno contigo.

La rubia estirada me lleva a una gran sala blanca donde puedo ver un lavabo para lavar el pelo, una camilla, y un asiento frente a un gran espejo. Kate me indica que me siente ante el espejo y así lo hago. Observo detenidamente el mal aspecto que tengo. Mi pelo castaño carece de brillo alguno, la cara y los labios están resecos, y mi piel amarillenta es áspera y desagradable. Odio verme tan fea cuando siembre he sido hermosa.

- Bueno, ya estoy aquí – Dice Martial poniéndose unos guates de látex – Kate ponme música – Kate sale de la sala y a los segundo comienza a sonar _Born this way_ de _Lady GaGa._

_"... Así que levanta la cabeza nena y llegaras lejos._

_Escúchame cuando te hablo._

_Soy hermosa a mi manera,_

_Porque Dios no comete errores._

_Estoy en el camino correcto baby._

_Yo nací así…"_

- ¿Preparada para dejar de ser patito feo? – Dice Martial observándome a través del espejo.

- Yo nunca fui patito feo, soy un cisne, un cisne negro – Acto seguido se ríen y me miran con una sonrisa amable.

- Cuando acabemos contigo serás el cisne negro más hermoso de Nueva York.

Cinco horas después, Martial y Kate se sientan en el sofá, rendidos por el excelente trabajo que han realizado, y mientras ellos recuperan sus fuerzas yo no puedo dejar de mirarme en el espejo. Estoy tan increíble que me es imposible describir lo preciosa que me siento y veo. Me han puesto extensiones y el brillo que había desaparecido hacía años ha vuelto como si nunca se hubiese ido. Mis ojos se ven enormes bajo las sombras oscuras que me han puesto y mi piel… mi piel es más suave que antes, mucho más. Me han aplicado tanta hidratación que al final han conseguido que vuelva a tener una piel limpia, clara y bella. Mis ojos se humedecen un poco a causa de la emoción del momento.

- Estoy… - Me toco la cara sin terminar de creer que esa soy yo.

- Estás perfecta, bueno casi – Dice Kate acercándose a mi lado.

- ¿Casi? – Pregunto extrañada - ¿Aún falta algo?

- Sí, mira tu cara y ahora mira tu ropa. Eres hermosa pero lo escondes bajo esa ropa desgastada y poco femenina.

- Así es como soy – Digo sin saber porqué le dan tanta importancia a mi manera de vestir.

- ¿Y es así cómo quieres ser? – Pregunta Martial desde el sofá.

- No… no lo sé – Me vuelvo a mirar de arriba abajo y en mi rostro veo a una persona y en mi cuerpo veo otra, pero ¿Cuál de ellas soy en realidad? ¿La hermosa o la normal? Nunca he querido ser normal y corriente, pero tampoco quiero ser una snob. ¿A caso no es eso lo que busco? ¿Una nueva yo que me ayude a dejar de ser la basura en la que me convertí? – Lo haré.

- ¿Qué? – Me pregunta Kate extrañada.

- Nada, toma cóbrate todo lo que me habéis hecho que tengo prisa – Le entrego mi tarjeta de crédito y salgo de la habitación a esperarla en recepción.

- ¿Así nos agradeces la mañana que hemos echado por ayudarte con tu causa? – Me pregunta Martial unos minutos después mientras me entrega la tarjeta de crédito.

- Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias, pero ahora tengo que irme.

- ¡Vuelve cuando quieras! – Le oigo gritar antes de que se cierre la puerta del local.

Salgo a la calle y observo las cientos de tiendas que hay por todala Quinta Avenida, y sin quererlo ni beberlo, las palabras de Jasper vuelven a mis oídos.

_"…Vale que no quieras cambiar tu estilo de vestir, pero por Dios Bella, tu ropa es de hace tres años. Cómprate ropa nueva, te sentará bien, además tienes que ir pensando en vestiditos y esas cosas para cuando se empiece a notar la barriga. No siempre vas a poder ir con vaqueros ajustados…"_

A veces Jasper me recuerda lo que seria tener una madre, con tantas órdenes y tantos consejos. Después de parar a comer de nuevo en un restaurante y recorrerme casi seis manzanas de tiendas, vuelvo con un montón de bolsas a donde he dejado el coche. Lo meto todo en el maletero y arranco de una vez dispuesta a ir a casa y dormir por horas y horas.

En cuanto entro por la puerta todo mi buen humor se va al carajo cuando veo a mi madre observarme desde la entrada.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – Se cruza de brazos y me observa de arriba abajo. Ha notado el cambio y las comisuras de sus labios parecen transformarse en un intento de sonrisa, pero su mirada retadora no me engaña. Tiene ganas de guerra y yo soy una estupenda luchadora.

- Ya te lo dije, fui a la universidad – Me encojo de hombros y paso por su lado dispuesta a subir a mi habitación para dejar todas las bolsas pero antes de que pueda dar otro paso más me detiene tocándome el hombro.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

- Ropa, zapatos… un poco de todo. Mira no sé que quieres, no sé porqué te interesas por mí pero déjalo estar. Ya me ha quedado claro que no existo para ti así que haz el favor de dejarme tranquila tal y como yo hago contigo. No te metas en mis cosas ni me jodas y yo haré lo mismo.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza? Me da igual que te hayas quedado preñada por ser una puta, no creas que por eso vas hacer lo que te de la gana ¡¿te enteras? Yo no soy tu padre que te consentía en todo – Me mira con desprecio y al haberme insultado solo ha conseguido que explote de una vez.

- ¡¿Cuál es tu jodido problema mamá? ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios te he hecho? ¿Tienes una vida tan amargada que tienes que joderme siempre la mía? ¿No te cansas de ser tan inútil? ¿No te cansas de ser tan jodídamente estúpida?

- ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres mi problema, Isabella! ¡Me lo robaste todo! ¡Mi belleza, mi protagonismo, mi marido y ahora mi dinero! ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevo aguantando toda esta mierda? ¡20 putos años! ¡Y ya no lo soporto! – No logro comprender todo lo que me dice cuando de repente se sienta en la escalera y se pone a llorar.

- Tú… eres una maltita enferma. ¡Estás loca! ¿De qué dinero hablas? – Suelto las bolsas y me acerco a donde ella se encuentra - ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¡Toma! – Me tira unos papeles a la cara y vuelve a llorar más fuerte que antes. Los leo por encima y no puedo creer todo lo que estoy viendo.

- Pero esto tiene que ser un error…

- ¡Me lo quitaste todo! ¡Absolutamente todo! Hice… - Respira hondo intentado calmarse y aguanta como puede el llanto – Rosalie me lo mando horas después de que te fueras esta mañana. Dice que el bastardo de tu padre lo tenía todo planeado desde hacía varios años cuando se metió en ese estúpido negocio. Te ha dejado toda la fortuna y a mí… a su mujer que lo ha aguantado todos esto años… nada… - Se lleva las manos a la cara y vuelve a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Pero aún no puedo cobrar todo ese dinero, además que yo no quiero encargarme de todo ni de coña. Lo solucionaremos, no te preocupes – Me siento a su lado y sigo mirando los papeles. Entonces, después de comprender lo que le acabo de decir se gira y me mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Es una mujer hermosa y aunque no me duele verla así, tampoco siento nada agradable por verla sufrir.

- ¿No lo quieres? ¿No quieres verme en la calle, sacarme de esta casa y quedarte con todo?

- No. Sé que tú no pensarías igual si estuvieses en mi lugar pero yo me conformo con tener siempre dinero en mi cuenta, lo demás es cosa tuya. Ya tengo bastante con mis problemas con las drogas, un bebe y la universidad, como para sumarle hacerme responsable de las empresas de papá. Tú eres la que llevas 20 años a su no yo, tú eres la que debe ser presidenta, directora o lo que sea. Yo solo soy la hija problemática que pasa de todo y de todos – Me levanto y cojo mis bolsas de nuevo – Dile a Rosalie que prepare los papeles que hagan falta que yo los firmaré. Ahora si ya te has quedado a gusto por llamarme, puta roba hombres y caza fortunas, me voy a mi habitación a hacer las maletas. Mañana mismo me iré y no tendrás que preocuparte más por mi supuesta educación – Subo los tres primeros escalones y la veo que se gira para mirarme con sorpresa – Como dijiste esta mañana, ya soy adulta y es hora de ser responsable – La dejo con la palabra en la boca y entro en mi cuarto para tirarme en la cama y pensar en todo lo que me queda por hacer.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que me viene a la cabeza son las palabras de Jasper.

_"…Debes buscar un lugar donde vivir. Un lugar al que llames hogar y en el cual puedas llevar una vida normal para que la rutina te ayude a bajar la necesidad de consumir drogas. Debería estar cerca de Columbia para que no llegues tarde, que lo harás sin duda alguna… ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?..."_

- Sí quiero… - Digo desperezándome. Noto que los músculos están más cargados de lo normal y que mi ánimo no es el mismo del día anterior. Tengo miedo de no poder conseguirlo. ¿Y si no logro cambiar? ¿Y si pierdo a mi bebe? Noto como me hundo en la profundidad de mis pensamientos y cuando creo que voy a morirme por la tristeza que me inunda, alguien llama a la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar Isabella? – La voz de mi madre al otro lado me hace dejar a un lado mis pensamientos para traer a mis recuerdos la discusión de la noche anterior.

- Pasa – Digo volviendo a meterme en la cama y tapándome con la sabana, como si ese hecho me hiciese sentir protegida.

- ¿Qué es eso de que te vas? – Observa mi habitación y ve varias maletas apiladas en una pared.

- Sin rodeos ¿eh? – Me incorporo de nuevo y la veo como se abraza así misma – Me voy porque es lo que tengo que hacer, porque lo creas o no, voy a intentar cambiar.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido que te acepten en la universidad?

- Hablé con el director y me aceptaron. No necesité pagarles ni nada, así que nuestra fortuna sigue intacta.

- Bien… ¿Hace cuantos días que no consumes? – Aparta la mirada y se acerca a la ventana de mi habitación.

- 18 días.

- De acuerdo…

- ¿Me estás interrogando? – Pregunto divertida por su actitud. En dos días hemos hablado más que en todo un año y eso me fascina.

- No, solo quiero ver que no tramas nada raro. El desayuno está en la mesa. Yo me voy a ver a Rosalie y a solucionar lo de ayer. ¿Te vas hoy mismo?

- No lo sé, antes tengo que encontrar algún apartamento.

- Vale. ¿Te importaría llamarme cuando lo encuentres?

- Está bien… - La miro un poco extrañada porque no me esperaba una petición así. Supongo que me lo pregunta para saber cuándo ambas seremos completamente libres sin tenernos que aguantar la una a la otra. Y sin pronunciar ni una palabra más se va de mi habitación.

Me levanto con mucho esfuerzo de la cama y observo el panorama. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y todo en una jodida semana. Me siento ante mi Imac y empiezo a buscar inmobiliarias. Cuando cojo el Iphone para llamar a la primera empresa que veo que no son unos rácanos que no buscan más que estafarme, veo un par de llamadas de Jasper y automáticamente vuelvo a recordar la conversación que tuvimos ayer.

_"… Aunque no es una buena idea dado que eres un peligro, te sentará mejor probar lo qué es la independencia. Odias tu casa así que no será un problema el que te marches. Busca un buen apartamento cerca de la universidad… Ya es hora de que te hagas responsable de tu vida…"_

Noto que mi barriga ruge de hambre y bajo casi corriendo a desayunar. Veo que mi madre está escondida tras el periódico. Al parecer no se ha ido todavía. Sé que sabe que estoy aquí pero me ignora completamente. Me tomo un par de tostadas con mantequilla y una gran taza de café. He buscado información sobre el síndrome de abstinencia y estoy en la fase de cansancio y sueño así que el café es mi mejor amigo en estos momentos.

- Deberías cuidarte e ir al médico para controlar el embarazo – La voz de mi madre al otro lado del periódico me sorprende. Parece que se preocupa por mí pero dudo mucho que sea eso. Puede que simplemente intente ser simpática o quién sabe, a lo mejor le ha entrado el insitito maternal de repente… Nah, seguro que simplemente quiere ser amable.

- Hoy iré al hospital a hacerme un chequeo pero antes tengo que arreglar otros asuntos – Como hablar de nuevo con el señor Cullen y decirle la verdad sobre mi situación, o encontrar un lugar donde vivir.

- Vale – Su respuesta es tan seca que me la tomo como un _"no quiero saber más nada"_.

Termino de desayunar y subo a mi habitación a vestirme. Cojo un vaquero desgastado y una sudadera de las antiguas, porque todavía no me siento preparada para convertirme en una nueva Isabella. Me monto en el mercedes que ahora me pertenece y en veinte minutos me encuentro ante la primera inmobiliaria de mi lista.

Una vez me han entrevistado, me dan puerta diciéndome que me avisaran cuando encuentren algo. Odio que no me tomen enserio por ser demasiado joven. ¿No es el dinero lo que quieren? ¿Por qué no lo cogen sin cuestionarme? Tal vez creen que lo he robado y que soy una delincuente buscada por al ley. Idiotas.

Me coloco los auriculares del Iphone y _Drop the World_ de _Lil Wayne_ _y Eminem_ comienza a sonar, así que sin pensar, ando sin un rumbo fijo.

_"…Mi mente torcida de verlos a todos  
>Temblar y con miedo de mirarme a los ojos<br>Le ganaré al maldito reloj  
>Me tomaré mi tiempo y vendré de regreso<br>Muy sigilosamente  
>Y arruinaré este juego<br>Mejor ten cuidado cuando pronuncies mi nombre…"_

Después de pasear por un par de manzanas me encuentro de nuevo enla Quinta uno de los mejores y más caros lugares para vivir de todo Nueva York, y me gusta toda la locura, prisas y estrés que se respira en el ambiente. Me siento bien estando aquí.

Justo cuando paso junto a un poste con varios carteles, uno de ellos, lleno de colores, me llama muchísimo la atención.

_"¿Buscas dónde vivir? ¿Buscas libertad? Yo soy somos tu solución."_

Marco el número sin saber bien a quién o a qué estoy llamando.

- _¡Buenos días desconocido! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_ – Una voz de una mujer entusiasmada suena al otro lado del teléfono.

- He visto su anuncio y me preguntaba qué me podrían ofrecer.

- _¿Buscas un apartamento?_ – Me pregunta emocionada.

- Sí – Contesto secamente. No me gusta la gente tan alegre. Creo que esconden algo peor que aquellos que están amargados como yo.

- _¡Bien! Te doy la dirección y te pasas cuando quieras_ – Me la da y enseguida me percato que no está lejos de donde estoy. Concretamente un par de rascacielos más para adelante.

- ¿Podría pasarme ahora mismo?

- _¡Claro! Te espero_ – Cuelgo y avanzo hasta el edificio.

Me quedo paralizada ante la puerta y lo observo de arriba abajo. Es una construcción modernista. La fachada consta de cientos de ventanales y junto a la estética de piedra da la sensación de elegancia y lujo. Entro en el vestíbulo y me acerco al portero.

- Disculpe, ¿el apartamento 204?

- En la última planta señorita.

- Gracias.

Entro en el ascensor y la musiquita no me agrada absolutamente nada. Después de unos segundos de espera por fin las puertas se abren para dejarme ver un gran pasillo con un par de puertas nada más.

Me acerco a la puerta de madera de roble con el número 204 y llamo con un poco de recelo. La puerta se abre inmediatamente y una canción que nunca había oído se expande por todo el pasillo.

_"...Pero tengo que dar un giro_ _a mi vida._  
><em>Es hora de ser<em> _una mujer._  
><em>Y las mujeres no lloran,<em>  
><em>no lloran, <em>_no lloran, __no lloran..."_

Miro sorprendida a la chica que me ha abierto la puerta y me sonríe con alegría. Es bastante más bajita que yo y tiene una corta melena castaña. Su sonrisa es hermosa y sus ojos marrones son grandes y me miran con ilusión.

- ¿Eres la chica con la que he hablado antes? – Me pregunta.

- Sí, soy yo – Me meto las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y me empiezo a sentir incomodo por su manera de mirarme.

- Soy Alice Brandon. Pasa, pasa, no te quedes ahí parada – Hago lo que me dice y me quedo boquiabierta al ver cuanto espacio y la gran luminosidad que entra por los grandes ventanales.

Las paredes son de colores vivos. El azul, amarillo y verde junto con toda una gama de colores que grita alegría por todas partes le dan vida al lugar. Los muebles son modernos y pintados con los mismos colores de la casa. Una gran cocina americana se encuentra en el extremo izquierdo de la casa, mientras que al derecho, al subir un par de escaloncitos puedo ver una gran sala de estar. Apenas hay paredes que puedan cerrar las habitaciones. Ando un poco más adentro y bajo la escalera que da al segundo piso, veo la puerta del baño.

- ¿Te gusta? – Oigo su voz a mi espalda y me giro para mirarla.

- ¿Estás de broma? ¡Me encanta! ¿Por qué quieres deshacerte de él?

- Porque no puedo permitírmelo, ¿quieres ver la parte de arriba?

- Sí, claro – Contesto con un poco mas de simpatía porque el sitio me encanta.

Ambas subimos las escaleras y primero vamos a su habitación. Tiene una gran cama de matrimonio y está un poco desordenada pero por lo demás es preciosa con tantas fotos y cuadros.

- ¿Eres artista? – Pregunto con curiosidad.

- Eso dicen, pero yo no lo creo. Solo que plasmo lo que siento en lo primero que pillo – Se encoje de hombros y observa su habitación con algo de pena.

- Pues parece que siempre estás feliz. Lo digo por todos esos colores y esas fotos tan bonitas. Me gusta.

- Me alegro. ¿Quieres ver las otras habitaciones?

- ¿Cuántas hay? – Pregunto sorprendida.

- Contando con esta, cuatro.

- ¿Y vives aquí sola?

- Ahora sí – Se vuelve a encoger de hombros. Ahora parece triste y me siento mal porque sé que he preguntado algo que no debía.

- Lo siento, no quería…

- No te preocupes – Me sonríe con simpatía y niega con la cabeza – Cosas de pareja.

- Entiendo… Bueno, muéstrame lo demás – Intento sonar alegre para que no piense que siento pena por ella. Si hay algo en este mundo que no soporto es la lástima de las personas, te hacen sentir inferior como si fueses una basura.

- ¡Vamos! – Parece que ha funcionado – Veras la siguiente, te va a gustar más que esta.

Me lleva a la siguiente puerta y me abre para dejarme pasar yo primero y cuando veo lo que es me quedo alucinada. Es una habitación tan grande como la sala de estar y frente a la cama tiene unas puertas correderas que dan a un enorme vestidor. Doy una vuelta por la habitación y abro la puerta del enorme baño que cuenta con la última tecnología. Acto seguido abro las del vestidor y veo todo lleno de ropas y zapatos.

- ¿Te estás quedando conmigo? – Digo paralizada ante aquella visión.

- Sí, toda está casa la compre hace unos años con la herencia que recibí por la muerte de mis padres y la convertí en la casa de mis sueños.

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad – Miro cada cosa y siento el amor que Alice ha dado a todo aquello y que ahora se tendría que deshacer de su vida y su hogar.

- Eso fue hace muchos años, no pasa nada. ¿Vamos a la siguiente?

- Sí por favor.

La siguiente puerta me lleva a una habitación más pequeña y acogedora. Es completamente rosa y está todo lleno de cajas sin ningún mueble a la vista.

- ¿Qué era esto? – Pregunto con curiosidad.

- Iba a ser la habitación de una niña, pero acabó siendo el trastero – Instintivamente me llevo la mano a mi estomago y pienso en que esa podría ser la habitación de mi bebe.

- Me gusta. Transmite paz y tranquilidad, todo lo que un bebe debe tener… - Imágenes horribles se me pasan por la mente y automáticamente me tenso por mis pensamientos.

- Vamos a la última. Esa es mi obra maestra – Me coge de la mano y me lleva hasta la última puerta. Noto como una especie de aura ha empezado a crecer sobre las dos. Noto como si la conociese y no sé si ella está sintiendo lo mismo.

La abre despacio, como si quisiera darle más suspense al momento y cuando por fin entro en la habitación me quedo sin habla.

- ¿Esto… esto es lo que creo qué es? – Le pregunto alucinando por lo que estoy viendo.

- Sí, es mi sala de cine particular – La miro y está sonrojada ligeramente.

- Increíble…

Me siento en el gran sofá que se encuentra en el centro de la sala y veo la inmensa pantalla plana que está justo en el centro de la pared. A su alrededor hay cientos y cientos de estantes con películas, todas perfectamente colocadas. Me levanto y las acaricio con mis dedos, como si las estuviese admirando. Hay miles que no he visto y muchas otras que me sé de memoria.

- No puedes vender está casa – Sentencio al entender lo que Alice dejaría atrás si lo hiciese.

- Ojala no tuviera que hacerlo… - Veo como una lagrima le cae por la mejilla y sin pensarlo las palabras se me escapan de mis labios.

- Yo pago lo que sea si sigues viviendo aquí.

- ¿Qué? – Me pregunta extrañada por lo que he dicho.

- Sí, serás mi compañera de piso. Podemos… podemos hacer como una especie de trato… Déjame pensar… A ver, tú quieres seguir viviendo aquí pero no tienes dinero suficiente para mantenerte a ti y a la casa ¿verdad?

- Verdad, pero…

- Pero nada. Yo me he enamorado de este lugar y tú solo necesitas a alguien que te ayude con las facturas y yo podría ser esa persona – Me mira con incredulidad y sigo hablando sin apenas respirar – Lo sé, lo sé, no me conoces, lo entiendo, pero no soy una psicópata ni asesina, bueno estoy algo tocada pero no he matado a nadie, estoy embaraza ¿sabes? Sí, lo estoy y no sé qué estoy haciendo, solo sé que me estoy dejando llevar para no recaer en las drogas que por cierto deje hace 18 días, así que discúlpame si estoy un poco irritada o agobiada. ¿Hace calor o soy yo? Bueno, eso da igual, el caso es que es una buena idea. ¡Una idea magnifica! Piénsalo, tómate el tiempo que necesites, pero piénsalo. Aunque si me lo dijeras ahora me harías un favor. Estoy hablando mucho, ¿verdad? – Por fin logro cerrar mi enorme boca y espero a que Alice reaccione. Ahora le salen más lágrimas y antes de que pueda decir algo se acerca y me estrecha entre sus brazos. Le doy unas leves palmaditas en la espalda y ella comienza a llorar fuertemente. La abrazo un poco más hasta que por fin para de llorar.

- ¿Sabes que eres la primera persona que me quiere ayudar sin obtener nada a cambio?

- Bueno eso no es del todo cierto, pienso vivir aquí hasta que me pidas que me marche.

- ¡Gracias! ¡De verdad, muchísimas gracias! – Me vuelve a abrazar fuertemente y correspondo sin saber bien porqué. Tal vez por su entusiasmo o tal vez, porque cabe la posibilidad de yo también necesite algo de ayuda para seguir con esta locura.

* * *

><p>¿Bien o no?<p>

Si les ha gustado o si les ha parecedo la mierda mas grande del mundo, me lo pueden decir a través de Reviews, porque siempre es bueno recibir la opinión de ustedes. Tanto la buena como la mala.

Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, me encantó que les haya gustado.

Gracias también a** Annilet, ZAVACULLEN, pardo3391 y a Bells Lopez **por ser mis primeros reviews.

**Y mil gracias a todas las lectoras anónima por sus visitas, de verdad gracias.**


	3. La universidad

**Disclaimer: **Personajes de Meyer, los que no son de la saga, son invenciones mías. Historia sacada de esta sucia cabecita.

Me merezco lo innombrarble por no haber actualizado antes, lo sé, pero os ruego y os suplico que me perdoneis. Esta Bella es una chica complicada y me cuesta sacar todo lo que puedo de ella. También debo la tardanza al poco tiempo que tengo para escribir dado que estoy en mi último año de Bachillerato y me está costado un riñon y parte de otro conseguir aprobar.

De verdad que lo siento y espero compensaros pronto por la espera.

**B.S.O.:**

**Beautifu**l: Eminem

**Space Boun**d: Eminem

**Mad World**: Gary Jules

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. La universidad.<strong>

Después de firmar los papeles del alquiler, llamar a una empresa de mudanza y darle la dirección de mi antigua y nueva casa, me pongo en marcha hacia el hospital para que me hagan un chequeo. No sé qué me dirá el doctor después del espectáculo que monté hace más de dos semanas cuando exigí que me hiciesen pruebas por si ese desgraciado de James me había contagiado alguna enfermedad por hacerlo sin condón. Todavía recuerdo mi cara cuando el doctor Dawson me dijo que estaba embarazada y como grité desquiciada por la noticia. Casi logré que me internasen por un ataque de nervios. El doctor me dijo que viniese cuando estuviese más serena y en este momento me encuentro tranquila y relajada.

Aparco en el parking del hospital y entró directa en busca del doctor.

- Disculpe señorita… - La enfermera me mira con los ojos muy abierto. Es la misma mujer que me arrastró hacia la habitación para que me tranquilizase. Veo como traga saliva y respira hondo.

- Tranquila, no pienso montar ningún numerito como el del otro día. Solo estoy buscando al doctor que me dijo que viniese cuando ya hubiera entendido lo que había pasado.

- Comprendo… Venga por aquí.

La enfermera, sin terminar de fiarse de mí, me lleva a la sala de espera y me pide por favor, casi como una súplica que espere cinco minutos al señor Dawson y obedientemente me siento y espero.

Es una sala carente de alegría, como todas en todos los hospitales. La gente esta leyendo revistas del corazón que han cogido del montón que hay encima de la mesa del centro. Otras personas están nerviosas e inquietas. Deben de llevar bastante tiempo esperando por el aspecto desgarbado que tienen. Al cabo de los cinco minutos, tal y como la enfermera me había dicho el doctor Dawson sale de su consulta y me observa con detenimiento. Después de analizarme me indica que pase con un gesto de cabeza.

Entro en su consulta y lo primero que veo son sus numerosos títulos colgados en la pared. Vago la mirada por la habitación y localizo un tablón de corcho con algunos dibujos de lo que parecen niños. Me vuelvo a mirarlo y me siento silenciosamente frente a él.

- Bueno Isabella, qué te trae por aquí – Cómo no, no se ha podido olvidar de mi nombre.

- Pues mi embarazo.

- ¿Vas a abortar?

- ¡No! Quiero tenerlo.

- ¿Está segura señorita Swan? – Ahora me habla de usted. No me ve capacitada para poder tener a mi hijo y eso hace que me cabree por momentos.

- Sí, podré cuidar de él.

- ¿Y de usted? – Pregunta seriamente. Es un hombre normalmente sonriente, pero ahora parece como si me estuviese juzgando. Tiene los ojos negros como el carbón y mira atentamente cada movimiento que hago. Comienzo a sentirme incomoda porque no he entendido a qué ha venido esa pregunta.

- Sí, claro que sí.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro. Cuando le hicimos los análisis encontramos que usted estuvo tomando drogas y no estamos seguros de que pueda hacerse cargo de usted misma y menos de un bebe.

- Mire, entiendo que piensen eso. Yo también lo he hecho, pero he tomado una decisión, la más importante de mi vida, y le guste o no, lo voy a llevar acabo con o sin su ayuda. Llevo desde el mismo día que estuve aquí sin consumir lo más mínimo, nada, y no crea que me está resultando fácil. Necesito su ayuda, y no sé muy bien como pedírsela. No quiero volver a lo de antes, no quiero tener un hijo que no se sienta orgulloso de su madre como yo lo he estado – Asiente con la cabeza como si el haberme sincerado haya servido para convencerlo de que me preste su ayuda.

- Está bien. Te ayudaré, pero deberás hacer todo lo que te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – Sonrió sinceramente porque ya no me siento tan sola. Tengo a Jasper, al señor Cullen, a mi nueva, aunque un tanto extraña, compañera de piso y ahora a uno de los mejores doctores de todo Nueva York llevando mi embarazo.

Tras una hora haciéndome distintas pruebas y viendo a distintos especialistas por fin hemos terminado. El Doctor Dawson me entrega una estricta dieta y una lista con una serie de libros que debería leer para estar preparada para lo que vendrá después.

Salgo de la consulta feliz porque dentro de un mes podré ver a mi bebe, bueno lo que exista de él en su primera ecografía. Me monto en mi coche y sin saber bien qué le voy a decir al señor Cullen conduzco ensimismada con la melodía que está sonando en la radio.

_"…Estoy tan jodidamente deprimida._

_Simplemente no puedo salir de esta caída,_

_Si solo pudiera superar este bache…_

_Pero necesito algo que me saque de este basurero._

_Recibí mis moretones, recibí mis golpes._

_Me caí y me levanté enseguida,_

_Pero necesito esa chispa para levantarme psicológicamente…_

_Necesito una nueva salida._

_Sé que algunas cosas son difíciles de tragar,_

_Pero no puedo sentarme y revolcarme en mi propio dolor._

_Pero yo sé un hecho, será un acto difícil de seguir…_

_Pero no dejes que te digan que no eres hermosa._

_Todos se pueden joder, solo se leal a ti._

_Pero no dejes que te digan que no eres hermosa._

_Todos se pueden joder, solo se leal a ti…"_

Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla sin entender bien porqué lo hace. Puede que sea porque he encontrado ese algo que me ayude a salir de esta mierda, o porque tengo miedo de lo que me depara el futuro o puede que simplemente sea porque por fin las cosas están cambiando en mi vida, pero el caso es que llevo más de 9 años sin derramar ni una sola lágrima y parece que ahora vuelvo a tener sentimientos. Ya no soy un simple juguete de mi padre ni una muñequita de mi madre. Ahora soy libre y podría jurar que estoy llorando de felicidad, de sentirme bien por hacer las cosas bien no por consumir hasta llegar a la inconsciencia. Sé que me estoy haciendo muchas ilusiones y que el camino solo acaba de comenzar pero, ¿y si es cierto que puedo conseguirlo? ¿Y si es verdad que puedo salir de esta mierda? ¿A caso no tengo derecho a soñar y luchar por ello?

Me limpio esa lágrima traicionera y río bajito, sin terminar de creer en el caos de mis pensamientos. Niego con la cabeza por mis desvaríos y aprieto el acelerador para llegar a la universidad. La adrenalina me recorre el cuerpo gracias a la velocidad del vehículo y al miedo de saber que toda mi vida, todo lo que he conocido hasta ahora va a desaparecer en apenas una semana, en que tendré que adaptarme a los cambios y no refugiarme en mi debilidad. Una vez aparco el coche, una sonrisa de victoria cruza mi rostro. Sí, podré hacerlo, podré conseguirlo.

Paso por delante de secretaría sin mirar a la vieja urraca de ayer. No tengo ganas de discutir con nadie porque hoy es un día bueno y diferente, o tal vez sea porque yo me siento así. Logro llegar a dirección sin interrupciones y lo agradezco con toda mi alma porque puede que sea el mono o el embarazo, pero el caso es que siento que mi cuerpo pesa más de lo normal y que el cansancio está haciendo mella en mí.

Me detengo ante la puerta y me muerdo el labio indecisa, porque me he presentado sin avisar, aunque seguramente la señora Thompson ya le habrá llamado anunciándole que estoy aquí. Me armo de valor y llamo a la puerta con decisión.

- Pase – Oigo su voz a través de la puerta y la abro despacio, con miedo y con mucho respeto al mismo tiempo – Pasa Isabella, sin miedo chiquilla que no muerdo.

- Gracias señor Cullen – Cierro la puerta y me siento enfrente de él.

- ¿Qué te dije de tutearme? – Sube una ceja y recuerdo todo lo que me dijo.

- Lo siento Carlisle, es que estoy un poco nerviosa – Aparto la mirada de la suya porque noto como si me quemase. Todo lo que tengo que decir se está amontonando en mi cabeza y tengo miedo de soltarlo todo de golpe.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ayer no terminé de contarte todo sobre mí y antes de que te arrepientas de la oportunidad que me diste quiero que sepas toda la verdad.

- Adelante, tienes toda mi atención – Se recuesta en su sillón y me mira expectante. Antes de que pueda dudarlo un segundo más lo suelto de golpe.

- Estoy embarazada y hasta hace casi 20 días era una drogadicta – Su expresión no cambia ni un ápice, solo sus pupilas parecen dilatarse un poco. Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos y siento como toda la sangre se me acumula en la cara. Parece que se ha dado cuenta y me sonríe con amabilidad. Eso solo puede significar dos cosas: o que piensa darme puerta de una manera dulce o que está loco y sigue queriendo ayudarme.

- ¿Piensas volver a consumir? – Pregunta con voz grave.

- No.

- ¿Vas a abortar? – Pregunta con algo más de compasión.

- No.

- Entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Me alegro de que me lo hayas dicho – Se queda callado y me mira expectante.

- Me está diciendo que…

- Que todo sigue igual que ayer, no creerías que te dejaría de dar esta oportunidad solo porque vas a traer una vida al mundo ¿verdad?

- Puede que por el embarazo no, pero ¿qué me dices de mi adicción?

- Isabella, lo has dejado, ¿no es así?

- Sí – Contesto sin terminar de creer que este volviendo a salirme con la mía.

- Entonces no tengo ningún problema. ¿Has decidido qué vas a estudiar? – Cambia de tema para que yo no siga torturándome. Este hombre me cae bien.

- No lo tengo muy claro...

- Ya te dije que el lunes comienzas y que no tienes que tomar una decisión hoy mismo.

- Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo podrías… - Me muerdo el labio con fuerza porque aún siento pánico a la hora de pedir ayuda. Pienso que todos me la van a negar porque en el fondo no puedo creer que la merezca.

- Te ayudaré sin problemas Isabella.

- Gracias… - Me sonrojo levemente pero inmediatamente me enderezo y lo miró con firmeza - ¿Qué opciones crees que son las mejores para mí?

- ¿De qué tienes más conocimientos? Sé que estudiaste para entrar en una carrera de ingeniería o de ciencias, pero puede que se te den bien otras cosas aparte de las matemáticas.

- Me gusta leer – Se me pasan por la mente muchas de esas veces de lucidez en las que pasaba mi tiempo leyendo sin parar, evadiendo mi mente con las palabras y los sentimientos que me transmitían.

- Qué más.

- Tengo buena memoria, aunque después del destrozo que le he podido hacer a mi cerebro no sé si seguiré teniendo esa cualidad…

- Aha – Asiente seriamente y de repente sus ojos se iluminan y me dedica su mejor sonrisa - ¿Qué tal se te da actuar?

- No lo sé – Carlisle se levanta y camina nervioso por la habitación mientras me observa y murmura cosas sin sentido. Se para en seco, se arrodilla a mi lado y me mira fijamente.

- Si tuvieras que interpretar un rol, ¿cómo crees que lo harías?

- No lo sé…

- ¡Oh vamos Isabella! ¿Nunca te has comportado de forma distinta para hacer creer a alguien algo o… hacerle daño? Es solo un ejemplo, no estoy insinuando nada – Lo miro con curiosidad e intento buscar la respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿He actuado de forma distinta alguna vez? ¿He interpretado un rol diferente al que me define?

- Ni si quiera sé cómo soy, no sé si he hecho eso alguna vez.

- Isabella, puede que haya encontrado la mejor opción para ti. ¿Haces algo a las cinco?

- No.

- Pues te espero aquí a esa hora, es una sorpresa.

- No me gustan las sorpresas – En realidad no me gusta nada que se salga de mi control.

- Esta te gustará.

- Bueno pues a las 5 estoy aquí – Me levanto y camino hacia la puerta. Carlisle está siendo demasiado amable conmigo y por lo que he conocido en esta vida, la amabilidad es algo que oculta segundas intenciones - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta antes de irme?

- Claro, lo que quieras.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? – Me mira detenidamente, como si me estuviese analizando. Se levanta y camina despacio hasta a mí.

- Hace mucho tiempo conocí a una chica como tú.

- ¿Adicta a las drogas? ¿Preñada?

- No. Era una chica perdida que no tenía a nadie que le ayudase.

- ¿Y qué pasó con ella? – Pregunto con curiosidad.

- Se casó e hizo a un hombre el más afortunado del mundo – Sus ojos brillan como el sol y su sonrisa me deslumbra. Es increíble como el amor puede causar ese efecto en las personas.

- Deduzco que ese eres tú.

- Buena deducción.

- ¿Significa eso que quieres casarte conmigo? – Se carcajea al escuchar mi sugerencia y me termina de acompañar hasta la puerta de su despacho.

- Si tuviese 20 años menos y no hubiera conocido a la razón de mi existir, seguramente me tendrías como a un perro detrás de ti.

- Gracias - Sonrió con sinceridad por sus palabras. Hace tiempo que asimilé que el amor no está hecho para mí, aunque pensándolo mejor, ahora debería estarlo dado que llevo a una criatura en mi interior a la que espero amar con todo mi corazón.

Salgo del despacho y camino con tranquilidad hacia la salida. Carlisle es un gran hombre y me siento orgullosa de haberlo conocido. Espero sinceramente no defraudarlo como he hecho con todo el mundo. A medida que me voy acercando al coche mis pensamientos se vuelven cada vez más y más horribles. Comienzo a sentirme vacía, sola y con miedo. ¿Y si lo que estoy haciendo es engañarme a mí misma? ¿Y si no encuentro un lugar al que pertenecer? ¿Qué pasaría si no logro cambiar? ¿Habrá alguien capaz de amarme por encima de todo? ¿Alguien que me acepte a mí y a mi hijo? ¿Conoceré alguna vez lo que es amar?

Todas esas preguntas recorren mi mente sin parar, me mareo y me siento en un banco cerca del aparcamiento. Noto como esa verborrea de palabras luchan por salir de mi boca pero en realidad lo único que soy capaz de expulsar es el desayuno de esta mañana.

Genial. Han comenzado las nauseas.

Me monto en el coche y conduzco sin un rumbo fijo mientras la música inunda el espacio y mi mente.

_"…Nadie me conoce, estoy frio_

_Camino por la carretera, todo está solo._

_De nadie es la culpa, solo mía,_

_Es el camino que elegí seguir._

_Helado como la nieve, _

_no muestro cualquier emoción,_

_por eso no me preguntes,_

_porque no tengo amor…"_

Aparco por inercia y entro en el edificio sin pensar. Tengo ganas de llorar, siento que todo lo que me he propuesto no va a servir de nada, que siempre seré un ser despreciable que traerá a una criatura maravillosa al mundo para que pase por un dolor peor al que el que yo he sufrido toda mi vida.

Llamo desesperada a la puerta porque solo él puede ayudarme.

- Jasper… - Susurro una vez me abre la puerta.

- ¿Bella? – Entro como si fuese mi propia casa y me acurruco en su sofá - ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Su tono de preocupación me agrada porque al menos sé que le importo a alguien.

- Jasper, ¿crees que… que podré amar algún día? ¿Crees que habrá alguien que podrá amarme? Tengo miedo Jasper… Mucho miedo – No me atrevo a levantar la vista de mis manos porque me avergüenza aceptarlo.

- ¿A qué tienes miedo? – Se sienta a mi lado y me coge una de las manos – ¿A la soledad?

- No, no tengo miedo a la soledad. La acepto porque es parte de mí pero pienso que estoy tan podrida que no sé si puedo amar a alguien, estoy tan podrida que en lo único que pienso es que voy a fracasar de nuevo y no quiero fracasar Jasper, no quiero, y tengo miedo de hacerlo…

- ¿Fracasar en qué?

- En criar a mi hijo, en fallarte a ti, a Carlisle, en fallarme a mí misma. No quiero seguir siendo la basura en la que me he convertido, no quiero seguir dependiendo de la droga para no afrontar mis traumas interno… Tengo la sensación de que no valgo para nada… - Me tapo la cara con las manos e intento aguantar las lágrimas – No quiero ser como mis padres, no quiero que mi hijo me odie, no quiero que él pase por todo lo que yo he pasado o peor, dado que su madre es una drogata. No quiero perderlo por una recaída, no quiero hacerle sufrir… - La imagen de un niño precioso se me aparece en la mente, está solo y no tiene a nadie. Su rostro muestra tanta tristeza que se me oprime el pecho, me empieza a faltar el aire y las lágrimas se me escapan cuando me veo a mí misma a su lado esnifado como una posesa mientras él me observa con los ojos vidriosos - ¡NO! – Comienzo a llorar como hacía años que no lo hacía, siento como me quedo sin aire y empiezo a gimotear – No quiero, no quiero… no quiero…

- Shh… Tranquila – Jasper me abraza con fuerza y mi llanto aumenta al sentir su calor – Bella tranquila, lo vas hacer bien, yo voy a estar ahí para ayudarte.

Sigo llorando durante un buen rato, Jasper no me suelta y cuando por fin me quedo sin lágrimas que derramar, Jasper me recuesta en el sofá y me arropa con algún tipo de manta. Se sienta a mi lado y me acaricia el pelo; Él es el único que ha estado ahí para mí siempre que lo he necesitado, es el único que me ha aceptado tal y como soy, es un hombre excepcional y nunca podré devolverle todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

- Ya era hora de que el pánico saliese a la luz. No creía que fueses a tardar tanto – Me sonríe mientras aparta una última lágrima de mi mejilla.

- Capullo… - Le empujo con las piernas pero me siento tan cansada que solo puedo sonreír y cerrar los ojos.

- Yo también te quiero… - Siento sus labios sobre mi frente y con la melodía de mi teléfono a lo lejos me quedo profundamente dormida.

No sé si han pasado horas o simplemente unos minutos pero ya es hora de abrir los ojos aunque no sé con lo que me voy a encontrar.

Jasper está sentado en su sillón leyendo algún libro de los suyos, ni si quiera se da cuenta de mi presencia. Observo su salón sin interés; es como cualquier salón de revista con muebles oscuros sin personalidad, paredes de un tono amarillento decorados con cuadros abstractos de gente desconocida, o al menos para mí lo son. Todo está milimétricamente organizado y lo único que se sale de lo normal es el gran piano al fondo de la sala.

De repente un enorme rugido procedente de mi estómago rompe el tranquilo silencio en el estábamos sumidos. Jasper me mira divertido y yo me desperezo un tanto avergonzada.

- Bueno días dormilona, o mejor dicho, buenas tardes.

- Sí… buenas tardes – Bostezo mientras me estiro, pero entonces recuerdo mi cita de ese día - ¡Qué hora es! – Me pongo tan rápido de pie que me tengo que sujetar al brazo del sofá para no caerme por culpa del mareo.

- Casi las cuatro – Respiro tranquila porque no he dejado tirado a Carlisle.

- He perdido el resto de la mañana… - Agarro el móvil y voy hacia la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a ver a Alice, mi nueva compañera de piso, a cambiarme de ropa y a comer algo.

- Esa tal Alice te ha llamado un par de veces; en la primera me dijo que tus cosas ya estaban allí, y en la segunda se le escuchaba un poco molesta, dijo algo de una serpiente…

- ¡Rony! ¡¿Cómo he podido olvidarme de ella?

- ¿Tienes una serpiente que se llama Rony?

- Sí, la gané en una apuesta hace unos meses. Pobre Alice, tiene que estar muerta de miedo. Me voy Jasper, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, gracias por tu sofá.

- De nada, espero que no me lo hayas dejado lleno de babas. Por cierto, ¿sabes que roncas?

- Sí, como un camionero – Y con ese comentario abro la puerta y me voy.

Salgo del edificio como alma que lleva el diablo. Si llego tarde a la cita no me lo perdonaré nunca. Conduzco por las calles de la gran manzana a toda velocidad y llego a casa lo más rápido que puedo.

- ¿Alice? – Pregunto con miedo abriendo despacio la puerta. No conozco mucho a la chica así que no sé cómo de cabreada puede estar.

- ¡Isabella Swan! – Cuando termino de abrir la puerta Alice está plantada frente a mí con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Al parecer está muy enfadada. Miro a su alrededor y veo como el espectacular salón que había visto esa misma mañana está todo hecho un caos por todas mis cosas.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Se me hizo tarde en la universidad! – Intento sonar lo más convincente posible pero parece que no funciona.

- Ya hablaremos de tu siesta luego, ¡ahora lo importante es esa cosa asquerosa! – Señala la enorme urna en la que está una muy tranquila Rony descansando - ¡¿Cómo no me dijiste que tenías una serpiente de mascota?

- Sinceramente ni me había acordado de ella hasta que Jasper la nombró – Pobre Rony, debe de estar muerta de hambre. Me acerco tranquilamente al terrario y lo abro con cuidado. Rony sisea cuando siente mi tacto pero se tranquiliza al saber que soy yo. La levanto despacio y me la coloco en el cuello – Alice esta es Rony – Alice huye despavorida hacia la otra punta del salón en el mismo momento que le acerco un poco a la serpiente – Rony, esa que huye de ti es Alice, nuestra nueva amiga.

- No pensarás enserio que voy a meter a esa cosa en mi casa ¿verdad?

- ¡Oh vamos Alice! ¿Quién puede decir hoy en día que tiene una serpiente de mascota? ¡Nadie! Es muy buena, come ratones e insectos y nunca se escapa de su terrario.

- No.

- Vale de acuerdo, pero al menos deja que se quede hasta que le encuentre un buen hogar.

- No.

- Alice no puedo soltar una serpiente de este calibre así como así. Es ilegal.

- ¡Me da igual! – Se vuelve a cruzar de brazos y hace como una especie de mohín. Parece una niña pequeña. Está muy graciosa enfadada.

- Una semana, dame solo una semana por favor.

- Una semana y ni una hora más. El próximo lunes la quiero de patitas en la calle.

- Trato hecho entonces – Vuelvo a meter a Rony en su casa y la dejo bien cerrada para que no se escape cuando menos me lo espere.

- Ahora siguiente punto de la lista. ¿Quién es Jasper? – Alice sonríe descaradamente y hace un gesto sugestivo con las cejas. Seguro que está pensando que es mi novio o algo por el estilo.

- Es mi psicólogo – Contesto sin darle importancia.

- ¿Y te quedas a dormir en su casa a menudo? – Se pasea por el salón y se sienta en uno de los sillones. Pongo los ojos en blanco y me siento a su lado.

- Alice, es mi mejor y único amigo, siento nada más que un inmenso cariño y no es mi tipo de hombre.

- Joder Isabella que aguafiestas eres – Se cruza de brazos como si estuviese decepcionada. Seguramente esperaría que le contase alguna película sobre un amor que ha superado fronteras o sobre un romance prohibido, pero la verdad es que jamás he sentido algo así por nadie. Nunca jamás he conocido el amor - ¿Y cuál es tu tipo de hombre? – La miro extrañada por la pregunta. ¿Tengo un tipo de hombre? Se me pasan por la mente muchos de los hombres con los que me he acostado y lo único que puedo apreciar en ellos es que eran exactamente iguales a mí. Drogadictos podridos sin alma alguna.

- ¿Sinceramente? – Alice me mira de nuevo con esa ilusión que la caracteriza – No lo sé – Su rostro se vuelve serio de nuevo y bufa por mis respuesta – Nunca me he enamorado – Diciendo eso me levanto y comienzo a buscar entre mis cajas algo de mi ropa nueva para la cita de esta tarde.

- ¡¿Nunca? – Pregunta atónita. Sonrío porque ya me estoy imaginando su expresión de asombro – Dios mío Isabella, ¿jamás has amado a un hombre?

- No – Me encojo de hombros pero de repente recuerdo que es mentira, que una vez amé a un hombre, que lo quería con toda mi alma. Pero yo solo era una cría y él un maldito depravado pederasta.

Siento como mi pulso se acelera al recordar la cara de Charlie la primera vez que me tocó. Yo le sonreía alegremente a saber porqué estupidez, cuando él me abrazaba pero recuerdo que dejé de hacerlo en el mismo momento que su mano acarició mi trasero. Intenté separar mi cuerpo del suyo pero Charlie me lo impidió. Recuerdo su voz en mi oído diciéndome "_Te quiero mi niña_" y cómo me levantó y me llevó a mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

- Maldito hijo de puta… - Susurro para mí misma. Siento las nauseas por la imagen de ese mal nacido sonriéndome mientras me veía llorar y suplicar que parase. Las manos me empiezan a temblar y la mirada se me está nublando. Solo puedo oír su risa macabra y como la necesidad por colocarme me llama desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

- Bella, ¿estás bien? – No sé cómo pero ahora Alice me está zarandeando. Parece muy preocupada por mí y no entiendo porqué. Cierro los ojos por unos segundo y la oigo llamarme desde lejos - ¡Isabella! ¡Isabella despierta! – Siento que las palabras quieren salir de mi boca pero no puedo pronunciar nada, no veo ni siento apenas nada hasta que un dolor agudo en mi estomago me hace abrir los ojos rápidamente. La primera idea que se me pasa por la cabeza es que a mi bebe le está pasando algo, pero luego siento como las nauseas se vuelven más fuertes y con las pocas fuerzas que tengo salgo corriendo hasta el baño donde devuelvo lo poco que me queda en el estomago – Dios Bella… no vuelvas a darme un susto así – Alice acaricia mi espalda y me sujeta el pelo mientras echo hasta mi primera papilla – Por un momento creía que te morías, habías perdido todo tu color y susurrabas cosas sin sentido…

- Al parecer me hace mal hablar de amor, así que será mejor que no toquemos ese tema o pareceré que en vez de estar embarazada, soy bulímica – Alice se ríe sin ganas pero siento que se relaja al saber que ya me encuentro mejor – ¿Me pasas una toalla?

- Sí, claro, toma – Me la extiende a mi lado y con toda la pasividad del mundo me limpio los restos de vómitos de mi cara.

- Gracias – Me ayuda a levantarme pero el mareo sigue ahí.

- Bella es mejor que descanses un rato.

- No puedo, tengo una cita con el director de la universidad en menos de una hora, y me tengo que cam… - Antes de que pueda terminar la frase me siento en el inodoro para no caerme al suelo de bruces.

- ¡Isabella!

- Estoy bien, solo necesito agua y algo de azúcar.

- Está bien, no te muevas de ahí – Alice corre por la casa y en menos de un segundo ya está de vuelta con lo que le he pedido. Me bebo el vaso de agua con cuidado y me como tranquilamente el trozo de chocolate que me ha traído - ¿A dónde tienes que ir?

- Al departamento de teatro de la universidad.

- Yo te llevo.

- Alice no es necesario… - Pero antes de que pueda poner alguna excusa ella me interrumpe.

- Si conduces en ese estado no solo pones en riesgo tu salud y la de tu bebe sino también la de todo Nueva York.

- De acuerdo… - Me quedo sentada un rato más mientras Alice busca algo entre las cajas para que me pueda cambiar. Han pasado horas desde que la he conocido y no logro entender la especie de conexión que se ha formado entre nosotras. No solo parece que yo haya aparecido en su vida para salvarla, sino también ella en la mía para salvarme de mí misma. Al parecer no todo es mierda y oscuridad en esta vida.

A la media hora una muy flipada Alice está sentada en mi mercedes alucinando con el coche. Tengo que meterle prisa más de una vez para que nos pongamos en marcha porque está asimilando que el coche es automático y que puede aparcar solo. Una vez por fin nos ponemos en camino, ambas nos quedamos en silencio escuchando _Mad World de Gary Jules_ y observando la gente pasear por la calle, pensando en sus cosas y viviendo cada persona a su manera.

_"…Todos los rostros a mi alrededor son conocidos._

_Lugares gastados, rostros cansados._

_Temprano y brillantes hacia la competencia diaria,_

_Yendo a ningún lado, sin un destino…_

_Y es algo curioso,_

_Es algo triste, que en los sueños en los que he muerto,_

_Son los mejores que he tenido._

_Es difícil decírtelo,_

_Es difícil aceptar que cuando la gente da vueltas en círculos,_

_Este es un mundo muy loco, un mundo loco…"_

Es extraño cómo la gente es tan igual y tan diferente al mismo tiempo, cómo cada una de esas personas es única e inimitable; pero también lo es, que todas viven de igual manera, que todas hacen las mismas cosas y como solo unos pocos pueden destacar a los demás. Tal vez por su forma de vestir, o por su forma de pensar, pero el caso es que no sabes que eres igual a ellos hasta que ves a alguien destacar.

Nunca he pensado que yo pueda ser una de esas personas y tampoco he entendido porqué solo unos pocos son los privilegiados. Jasper me dijo una vez que me equivocaba, y que cada uno destaca por lo que es, por lo que representa, por lo que piensa y por lo que es capaz de ver en los demás; Que no necesitamos destacar sobre miles de personas mientras que lo hagamos sobres los que de verdad nos conocen, los que de verdad saben quienes somos y que aún sabiéndolo están ahí, admirándonos y apoyándonos.

Miro a Alice cantar alegremente mientras conduce y creo que ya he entendido lo que me quiso decir Jasper con aquello. No necesito destacar, no necesito ser alguien para el mundo, si siendo quién soy me gano el derecho de pertenecer al mundo de alguien.

Alice aparca con todo el cuidado del mundo no vaya a ser que le haga algo al coche, aunque lo que ella no sabe es que me importa bien poco lo que le pase.

- ¿Lista? – Me pregunta después de apagar el motor.

- Supongo… - Suspiro mientras abro la puerta del coche pero para mi mala suerte tropiezo por culpa de los dichosos tacones que Alice ha insistido en que me ponga y caigo de bruces contra el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunta preocupada mientras me ayuda a levantarme.

- Lo estaría sino me hubieses obligado a ponerme estos dichosos tacones.

- Isabella necesitas dar buena impresión al departamento de teatro si quieres que te acepten – Ambas caminamos hacia la dirección en busca de Carlisle.

- Pero si ni siquiera sé si quiero hacer esto – Me quejo mientras me agarro con fuerza a su brazo para no tropezar de nuevo.

- Bueno pues por si acaso – Gruño por lo bajo mientras subimos las escaleras y Alice solo se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

Una vez llegamos a la puerta del despacho de Carlisle llamo con miedo. Me sudan las manos y siento como el pulso se me está acelerando.

- Alice no sé si esto es buena idea.

- ¡Claro que lo es! – Oigo decir a Carlisle tras nosotras. Me giro por la sorpresa y lo veo observándome de arriba abajo. Llevo un vestido estampado de flores a juego con los tacones beige que me están matando y cuando Carlisle sonríe alegremente, mis mejillas se sonrojan por el reconocimiento.

Nunca he sido una chica muy femenina, aunque mi madre lo intentó por activa y por pasiva, pero no hubo forma humana de meterme en la cabeza que era muy hermosa por fuera, que mis ojos marrones y mi preciosa melena se veían muchísimo mejor vistiendo como una señorita. En cambio mis mejores amigas eran las coletas y las sudaderas.

- Si tú lo dices… - Me encojo de hombros para quitarle importancia, aunque en realidad estoy muerta de miedo. Oigo como Alice tose y entonces recuerdo su presencia y que no les he presentado – Carlisle esta es mi compañera de piso, Alice este es el director de _Columbia_.

- Un gusto señorita – Carlisle le estrecha la mano con fuerza mientras Alice le dedica una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Igualmente señor.

- ¿Vamos? – Pregunta Carlisle. Parece incluso más impaciente de lo que yo lo estoy.

Mientras paseamos por el campus en dirección al departamento de teatro, Alice y Carlisle charlan animadamente sobre arte. Observo como ambos hablan como si se conociesen de toda la vida, y me asombra como la confianza fluye en el ambiente. La verdad es que envidio la capacidad que tienen algunas personas de conectar con todo el mundo. Nunca he sido muy amigable, ni siquiera cuando estaba en mis horas lúcidas. Siempre he sido solitaria e independiente y nunca me ha importado. Hasta ahora. Me gustaría ser alguien así, me gustaría ser amable y simpática como lo es Alice, me gustaría que mi hijo me admirase por ser alguien así.

Una triste sonrisa cruza por mi rostro y por inercia llevo mis manos a mi vientre. Sé que él está ahí y aunque apenas es más que un garbanzo, puede que sienta como me siento, puede que me entienda aunque ni yo misma lo haga. Sonrío más feliz al saber que nunca más voy a estar sola, que él va estar ahí para mí al igual que yo para él.

Carlisle nos enseña todas las salas donde se imparten las clases de arte dramático y al girar en una de las esquinas nos encontramos con una enorme puerta de madera. Carlisle la abre para nosotras y nos invita a pasar con una graciosa reverencia. Ambas cruzamos el umbral y cuando veo todo lo que me rodea siento como una parte de mí está completa. Es el teatro de la universidad, es tan inmenso y precioso que no tengo palabras para describirlo. No sé cuanta gente puede caber aquí, tal vez miles, pero lo que sí sé es que todos se sientan a observar maravillas que pasan por el gran escenario. Entro como si estuviese flotando y subo al escenario como una niña pequeña cuando ve por primera vez un parque, solo que teniendo cuidado con los tacones. Toco el terciopelo del telón y respiro profundamente el olor que desprende la sala. Sin saber porqué me desprendo de los tacones y paseo por el escenario sintiendo la suave madera bajo mis pies.

Oigo a Alice reír cuando abro los brazos queriendo recibir toda la energía que envuelve este maravilloso lugar. Y cuando oigo otra voz que no es ni de Carlisle ni de Alice me quedo paralizada en el centro del escenario, observando como un grupo de chavales me está mirando divertidos por mi actitud. Me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo y sonrío tímidamente. Cuando voy a bajar del escenario un chico me grita que no lo haga, que me vuelva a situar en el centro. Con vergüenza me sitúo en el centro del escenario bajo los focos que me iluminan.

- Tú debes de ser Isabella Swan – Dice el mismo chico leyendo un papel desde los asientos mas cercanos al escenario. Es un chaval muy delgado con grandes gafas, su pelo es oscuro y su piel es de un blanco lechoso. Me sonríe cuando levanta la vista de los papeles y me relajo inmediatamente hasta que la voz de una chica me pone en guardia.

- Carlisle, ¿por qué nos traes una animadora? – Pregunta un tanto molesta. Comienzo a reír como una loca por su pregunta. Ni en mis más oscuras pesadillas he sido una animadora.

- No sé si tomármelo como un cumplido o como un insulto – Le digo divertida. La chica me observa de arriba abajo y frunce el ceño al verme sin zapatos.

- Chicos esta es Isabella. Comenzará el curso la semana que viene y estoy ayudándola a encontrar su lugar en nuestra universidad. Quiero que la ayudéis a hacer solamente una prueba. Jessica no me mires así – La chica que me ha llamado animadora está asesinando con la mirada a Carlisle. Tiene el pelo corto y muy rizado, sus ojos azules y su piel es pálida como la mía. Su expresión es dulce, pero su mirada es de odio. Creo que no le voy a caer muy bien – Hace un mes Mike os dejó tirados y necesitáis a alguien urgentemente y tengo la corazonada con esta chica, así que solo os ruego que le deis una oportunidad.

- Solo porque nos los pide usted jefe – Dice otro chico. Es más alto que todos los presentes y tiene los ojos rasgados como todos los asiáticos. Miro detenidamente sus ojos como me observan con amabilidad y curiosidad. Nunca he sabido diferenciar entre japoneses o chinos, pero me parece fascinante los parecidos que son y las diferentes culturas que tienen.

- Lo que tú digas Eric – Dice Carlisle sin prestarle mucha atención. Miro a Alice como los observa a todos divertida desde un par de butacas mas atrás, de repente me mira y me sonríe como si quisiera darme fuerzas. Le indico que venga y ella niega con la cabeza. Sé que es mi momento pero no me gusta estar tan sola aquí arriba, mientras otros discuten sobre qué van hacer conmigo.

- ¿Es necesario que actúe? – Pregunta de nuevo Jessica.

- Eso depende de vosotros y la función que preparéis para antes de Navidad – Contesta Carlisle.

- Quiero ver qué sabe hacer – La voz de una mujer me sorprende a mi espalda. Es una mujer hermosa, aunque los años ya están haciendo mella en ella. Tiene una melena larga de un rubio casi blanco, su piel está levemente bronceada y sus ojos azules me observan con precaución. Sin saber porqué me levanto automáticamente sin atreverme a mirarla más de dos segundos. Me infunde respeto y eso me sorprende. Pocas personas tienen ese honor a estás alturas de mi vida. La mujer se pasea alrededor de mí, observándome, acechándome como si yo fuera una presa débil. Como reacción levanto la cabeza bien alto, para que vea que no tengo miedo, aunque en realidad sí lo tengo – Tú debes de ser Isabella Swan.

- Sí señora – Contesto con voz grave.

- Mi marido me ha hablado mucho de ti – Su voz se ha vuelto más amable. Miro a Carlisle que me guiña un ojo como si intentase animarme – Dice que eres… diferente. Pero sinceramente yo no veo nada de especial en ti, solo eres una cara bonita sin zapatos que seguramente cree que por estar aquí, ya puede pertenecer al mundo del estrellato.

- No… - Titubeo ante su imponente figura, es mucho más alta que yo y su aura de dictadora reprime ala Isabellaborde e hija de puta que suele salir en estos casos.

- ¿No qué? – Acorta la distancia entre nosotras y entonces es cuando por fin me digno a mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Siento una fuerza que desconozco y con una sonrisa picará, me atrevo a desafiarla con la mirada.

- No soy solo una cara bonita sin zapatos, no soy ninguna cría que cree tener aires de grandeza y tampoco soy alguien especial. Solo soy Isabella Swan, nada más y nada menos.

- Pues demuéstranos de qué estás hecha – Se da la vuelta y baja del escenario para sentarse en el centro de la sala. Todos automáticamente la imitan y el silencio cae de nuevo en toda la sala. Notos sus miradas esperando a qué haga algo, pero simplemente me quedo ahí quieta, de pie, sin pensar en nada, sin sentir nada. Llevo mis manos a mi estomago y respiro profundamente.

- Esme, no seas muy dura con ella, dale un texto que recitar y te prometo que lo hará bien – Carlisle está intentado ayudarme con la que debe ser su mujer, pero siento que con lo que acaba de hacer sólo me lo ha puesto más difícil aún. De repente todos los focos se encienden y dejo de verlos a todos, solo estoy yo. Yo y la luz.

- Bien. Jessica, llévale el texto que te de la gana para que lo lea y terminemos con está pantomima de una vez – La chica acata la orden como si fuese un perro faldero, y viene corriendo a darme un papel gastado.

- No lo vas a conseguir – Me sonríe y se va, dejándome con cara de boba. Ésta no sabe con quién se está metiendo. Agarro el papel y con decisión lo recito en voz alta. 

- El amor es algo más que palabras, el amor lo es todo y a la vez nada. Lo es todo cuando la llama está encendida y es nada cuando se apaga y solo queda la oscuridad. La oscuridad de nuestros pensamientos, la oscuridad de la soledad. El miedo a amar es lo que lo hace tan peligroso, el miedo a dañar al ser mas querido y el miedo a que nos dañen a nosotros mismos. Yo, que solo soy un hombre que no ha conocido nada mas que el sufrimiento te digo a ti, desconocido, que el amor es el peor de los castigos, y el mejor de los vicios. El amor te mata, te destruye. Pero, con suerte, te revive. Yo, que solo soy un hombre que jamás conoció el amor te digo, ama, ámalos a todos, pero solo si lo único que deseas es perecer en el intento. Pero, si por el contrario solo buscas la felicidad, ama, ámalos a todos, pero hazlo por encima del egoísmo, por encima de sus miedos y sus odios; porque solo así serás feliz realmente, solo serás feliz si sabes amar sin condiciones – Cierro los ojos tras decir las últimas palabras y respiro. Ya lo he hecho y no hay vuelta atrás. No sé si lo he hecho bien o mal, solo sé que los ojos de Carlisle me miran asombrados y eso hace que me ilusione por algo que no creía posible.

- ¿Eso es todo? – La voz de Esme me devuelve a la realidad y me doy cuenta estoy sonriendo orgullosa por haber leído un simple papel con algo hermoso escrito en él - ¿De verdad creías que por leer un papel te iba a aceptar en uno de los mejores cursos de teatro de todo el país? Tu ego no tiene límites si es así. Solo eres una cría que me ha hecho perder media hora de mi vida tontamente. Jamás serías una actriz – Mis ojos se vuelven vidriosos de pronto y me obligo a mí misma a no dejarme vencer. No, yo soy Isabella Swan y si lo que esa imbécil quiere es una actriz, eso va a tener.

- ¿De verdad cree usted que su altanería y su aura de jefe militar va a poder conmigo? ¿De verdad cree usted que me importa su arrogancia? Siento reventarle su burbuja pero no, yo no pienso, ni quiero ser un títere en sus manos como esa chica que le lame el culo. Desde que ha entrado solo ha querido que yo me acobardase, que no fuese capaz de enfrentarla. Tal vez para quitarle la razón a su marido, tal vez porque no le agrado o tal vez sólo porque se aburre y ha decido humillar a una chica que apenas tiene nada bueno en el mundo. ¿Se siente orgullosa de ser así? ¿Se siente orgullosa de creerse superior a los demás? – Una lágrima de desesperación cae por mi mejilla y con rabia me la limpio. No quiero que piense que lloro porque me ha hecho daño su manera de tratarme, cuando en realidad lloro de orgullo por no ser como esa panda de borregos que me miran horrorizados – Usted habrá perdido media hora de su vida pero yo me la he ganado el decirle cuatro cosas que ninguno de esos ingratos se habrá atrevido a decir nunca – Me doy la vuelta y busco desesperada los tacones. La adrenalina del momento solo ha hecho que recuerde la sensación de la droga recorrer mi organismo y un mono impresionante está comenzando a nublar mis sentidos.

Cuando por fin encuentro los dichosos zapatos pasa lo que jamás podía haberme imaginado; unos aplausos comienzan a sonar desde el lugar donde todos estaban sentados. Me giro lentamente y veo como Esme está de pie aplaudiéndome, como Jessica la mira asombrada y como Carlisle sonríe de felicidad. Alice se levanta también y comienza a aplaudir con más efusividad. Cuando me doy cuenta, todos menos Jessica, me aplauden y yo sólo puedo reír por la sorpresa. La necesidad de hacía unos segundos se disipa y solo puedo sentir el orgullo que me transmiten esos aplausos. Vuelvo lentamente al centro del escenario y Esme sube rápidamente para darme un abrazo. Me quedo paralizada por un segundo pero después se lo devuelvo con fuerza. Huele a fresas y a hogar y eso sólo hace que todo, absolutamente todo de este lugar me guste. Otra lágrima cae por mi mejilla pero esta vez es de felicidad, porque he encontrado mi lugar en el mundo y eso no lo cambio por nada.

* * *

><p>¿Bien o no?<p>

Si les ha gustado o si les ha parecedo la mierda mas grande del mundo, me lo pueden decir a través de Reviews, porque siempre es bueno recibir la opinión de ustedes. Tanto la buena como la mala.

Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, me encantó que les haya gustado.

Gracias también a** angi culle, supattinsondecullen, Annilet, PequitaCullen, Guadi-fics, Maricoles, Tatiana R, Negriithaah, Lore562, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen **por sus maravillosos reviews.

**Y mil gracias a todas las lectoras anónima por sus visitas, de verdad gracias.**


	4. ¿Quién es Alice? ¿Y quién es Edward?

**Bueno chicas ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Siento tardar tanto en actualizar pero hasta ayer estuve de examenes, ¡ya por fin soy libre! Si la inspiración no me falla a partir de ahora podré actualizar más seguido ^^ **

**Bueno no me enrollo más. ¡Gracias por todo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. ¿Quién es Alice? ¿Y quién es Edward?<strong>

Esme ha quedado impresionada con mi actitud y nos lleva a Alice y a mí a trompicones hacia su despacho para que hablemos más tranquilas. Alice no para de decirme lo alucinada que se ha quedado con mi actitud de antes pero yo sólo puedo pensar en que lo he conseguido, en que estoy cumpliendo con todo lo que me he propuesto. Tengo una casa, una nueva amiga y he encontrado mi vocación en el mundo. Ya no sé qué más le puedo pedir al universo para que me lo dé. Puede que todo esto sólo sea producto del karma o simplemente pura suerte, pero sólo sé que jamás me he sentido así. De repente siento una pequeña punzada en el corazón y eso me hace bajar el ritmo que llevamos por los pasillos. Veo como Alice y Esme hablan animadamente sobre mi actuación mientras yo las sigo. Intento desesperadamente saber qué me pasa, qué es lo que me falta, pero no lo sé, no sé porque no soy del todo feliz si ya tengo todo lo que siempre he deseado, tengo una extraña familia, un lugar al que llamar hogar y un hijo en camino. ¡¿Qué más necesito maldita sea? Oigo como Alice le dice algo del texto que leí antes, el del amor, pero en mi mente sólo se repite esa palabra una y otra vez. ¿Es amor lo que necesito? ¿Es eso lo que me hace desdichada?

Me entran ganas de abofetearme sólo de escuchar mis pensamientos. ¿Es que acaso no me basta? ¿Tengo que ser tan jodídamente egoísta que teniendo todo quiera algo más? Gruño por lo bajo al comprender que soy otro estúpido humano más. El ser más egoísta del planeta.

Entramos en su despacho y Esme nos ofrece asiento, aunque más que ofrecer parece que nos obliga.

- ¿Dónde has estado Isabella? ¡Dónde! – Parece la persona más feliz del mundo y con ello sólo puedo sonreír y encogerme de hombros – Llevamos buscando alguien así desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando Carlisle me dijo que te había encontrado no me lo creí pero ahora que te he visto con mis propios ojos puedo decir que por fin mi teatro está completo.

- Llámame Bella por favor. No sé qué decir la verdad. Yo solo he sido yo todo el tiempo, no he actuado y no sé si valgo para esto. Me halaga muchísimo todo lo que me está diciendo pero no quiero que se haga muchas ilusiones conmigo porque no sé si podré cumplir con sus expectativas – Bajo la mirada para no ver la desilusión en sus ojos pero necesitaba decirle la verdad, necesitaba ser sincera con ella y conmigo misma.

- Bella tengo claro que nunca has hecho algo así pero tienes la materia prima y yo me voy a encargar de hacer de ti una estrella – La sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tiene me hace ver que no es una sargento militar, sino una mujer dulce y amable.

- Pero señora Cullen yo…

- Llámame Esme por favor.

- Está bien Esme. Yo no sé si quiero ser una estrella sólo estoy intentando sobrevivir a la vida que me ha tocado, no quiero ser famosa ni nada por el estilo, solamente deseo encontrar una vocación a la que me pueda entregar en cuerpo y alma. Respóndeme a una pregunta, ¿crees que podré ser feliz aquí? – Esme me observa y veo en su mirada como está analizando detenidamente lo que le he dicho. Es cierto que no deseo la fama, sólo quiero encontrar un lugar en el mundo en el sea feliz haga lo que haga.

- Completamente – Responde después de varios segundos – Entiendo qué es lo que estás buscando y aquí podrás encontrarlo. El teatro no es solo una forma de saltar a la fama, el teatro es un arte con el que puedes expresar todos los sentimientos que te atormentan o te hacen felices a más no poder sin que nadie se atreva a juzgarte. Es cierto que el actor en cada papel se coloca una máscara ante el público pero su esencia no desaparece, al contrario, el actor es capaz de transmitir todos sus sentimientos a través de un personaje haciéndole llegar a cualquiera lo que él siente. Tú, Bella, me has mostrado tu esencia, me has demostrado tu temperamento, tu fuerza, me has demostrado quién eres y has hecho que todos sintamos que existes, que estás ahí y que eres asombrosa.

- No sé qué decir… - Es tan hermoso lo que esta mujer me está diciendo que no sé siquiera si puedo negarme. Miro a Alice en busca de alguna señal que me indique que en todo esto hay gato encerrado, pero ella sólo me mira emocionada y eso me hace comprender que no tiene porqué haber algo malo, que simplemente es un nuevo camino que explorar y una nueva oportunidad para encontrarme a mí misma o mejor dicho a la Bella que algún día puedo llegar a ser.

- Di que aceptas y que empiezas mañana – Esme me agarra de las manos con dulzura y me sonríe. No parece desesperada, ni siquiera parece que esconda algo, simplemente está ahí, observándome con el cariño con el que jamás me miraron y tendiéndome la mano. Me da igual empezar mañana, me da igual lo que pase, porque lo que estoy sintiendo no puede expresarse con palabras.

- ¡Acepto! – Digo con entusiasmo.

- ¡Bien! – Gritan Alice y Esme al mismo tiempo. Alice me abraza con fuerza y aunque me quedo paralizada por unos segundos, se lo devuelvo con la misma alegría.

- Te espero mañana a primera hora de la mañana. No me falles Bella.

- No lo haré, se lo prometo.

Cuando estamos saliendo del despacho charlando animadamente por todo lo que me espera, Carlisle se acerca a nosotras y me sonríe con complicidad al ver la alegría que desprende su mujer.

- Veo que has conquistado a mi mujer – Me sonríe y me guiña un ojo en señal de complicidad.

- Ya verás Carlisle, voy hacer de esta chica la mejor – Esme se lleva las manos a la boca como si se le hubiese escapado un secreto para después mirar a todos los lados con miedo – Menos mal que Jessica no nos ha oído sino le hubiese dado un infarto – Carlisle se ríe fuertemente, mientras que Alice y yo observamos la escena divertidas. Hacen una pareja hermosa… ¿Me pregunto si algún día yo podré sentir eso por alguien?

- Bella, deberíamos irnos – Me susurra Alice al ver como Esme y Carlisle se miran con los ojitos brillantes en señal del amor y la admiración que sienten el uno por el otro.

- Cierto… Bueno Carlisle no sé cómo te pagaré todo lo que has hecho por mí. Me siento en deuda contigo y no sé cómo voy a recompensarte… ¿Quieres un Ferrari? – Él se ríe por mi sugerencia aunque lo que no sabe es que lo he dicho casi en serio.

- No, no tienes que agradecerme nada, con lo feliz que has hecho a mi mujer hoy ya has hecho más que suficiente – Carlisle le pasa un brazo por su espalda y la trae hacia sí para después mirarme agradecido.

- Está bien… Bueno pues mañana nos vemos…

Alice y yo salimos del campus para montarnos rápidamente en mi coche. Justo cuando me abrocho el cinturón mi estómago ruge como si llevase años sin comer.

- Será mejor darte de comer a ti y a ese pequeñín.

- Sí por favor, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tengo – Alice se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

- Te voy a llevar a comer a un sitio muy especial, seguro que te encantará.

- Mientras no sea comida china… odio la comida china – Hago una mueca de asco y Alice se ríe divertida por mi actitud. Acto seguido enciende la radio y nos ponemos rumbo a ese lugar tan especial.

Después de dar varias vueltas por la ciudad al fin llegamos al restaurante. Es pequeño y acogedor. Parece un sitio agradable. Nos sentamos en una mesa con los típicos manteles a cuadros de los picnic mientras esperamos que no atienda la camarera. Observo cómo la gente come despreocupadamente, todos parecen tan tranquilos, ajenos al mundo que los rodeas y eso me hace ver los insignificante que podemos llegar a ser. Nadie es importante, nadie en realidad llega a ser alguien la vida. Eso me hace entristecerme porque yo no quiero eso para mi hijo. Quiero que él sea alguien importante, alguien que haga algo grande, algo que yo jamás seré capaz de hacer.

- ¿Te gusta la comida italiana Bella? – La pregunta de Alice me devuelve al mundo real. La miro por unos segundos. Es una chica risueña pero se puede vez un deje de tristeza en su mirada.

- Sí, me encanta – Le sonrió sinceramente esperando ver algo de alegría en su mirada pero nada, sólo me dedica una bonita sonrisa que no llega a reflejarse en sus ojos - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Sí, claro.

- ¿Has amado a alguien alguna vez? – Sé que mi pregunta le pilla por sorpresa y que es un tanto estúpida dado que ya sé ha tenido pareja antes, pero puede que hablar del tema le ayude. Sus ojos se humedecen un poco notó como se entristece por momentos – Si no quieres contestar no lo hagas, no quiero hacerte sentir mal… - Digo incomoda por su reacción.

- Sí… - Susurra – Sí he amado alguna vez.

- ¿Te duele? – Preguntó preocupada.

- Mucho – Una lágrima desciende por su mejilla.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? – Sinceramente no sé qué coño estoy haciendo. La chavala ha salido de una relación y yo lo único que hago es meter el dedo en la llaga. ¡Si es que soy gilipollas!

- No lo sé… no lo he hablado con nadie. No tengo a nadie – Varía lágrimas comienza a recorrer sus mejillas y mentalmente me golpeo por imbécil. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensado? ¿Cómo le va a sentar bien hablar de ello? – Se llamaba James… - Vuelvo la vista de nuevo hacia ella sorprendida de que sí que quiera hablar sobre ello – Lo conocía desde la guardería. Siempre había sido mi mejor y único amigo. Cuando crecimos ambos nos habíamos enamorado el uno del otro. Era tan mágico… - Coge una de las servilletas del servilletero y se suena los mocos. Retengo las ganas de sonreír ante ese gesto tan infantil porque sé que no es el momento, pero parece tan joven mientras hace ese puchero tan gracioso... Me vuelvo a golpear mentalmente por pensar estupideces en vez de seguir prestándole atención – Nunca he sido una chica popular, ¿sabes? Jamás ningún chico había sido amable conmigo y ninguna chica quiso ser mi amiga, pero él siempre estuvo a mi lado. Me apoyó cuando murieron mis padres, su familia se convirtió en la mía y ahora… - Alice llora desconsolada y yo no sé qué hacer. Definitivamente soy imbécil.

- Alice, lo siento, no llores por favor… - Me acerco a ella con miedo y le extiendo mas servilletas. Nunca me ha gustado ver llorar a nadie. Me recuerda los pocos sentimientos que tengo - ¡Camarera! ¡Agua! – Grito llamando la tención de todo el mundo. La camarera no tarda en aparecer con una jarra bien fría de agua y por da vasos – Gracias – Le respondo. Se va y yo lleno nerviosa el vaso de agua derramando parte por toda la mesa. Se lo entrego y ella bebe buches pequeños. Cuando su llanto seca respiro tranquila. No sé cómo puedo ser tan bruta.

- Gracias – Susurra congojada.

- Lo siento Alice, de verdad, lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal…

- No te preocupes Bella, necesito soltar todo esto…

- ¿Seguro que quieres seguir? – Vaya, la chica es un tanto masoca.

- Sí – Bebe otro buche y después carraspea para recuperar un poco de su voz.

- ¿Por qué nadie quiso ser tu amiga? – Pregunto sin entender porqué hay personas que se niegan a conocer a alguien tan especial como Alice.

- No lo sé, aunque creo que fue mi extraña forma de ser la que los alejaba. Siempre he estado a gusto estando sola, hasta ahora. Las chicas me observan con curiosidad porque yo no era como ella, no estaba pendiente de los chicos, no me interesaban las mismas cosas que a ella. Yo sólo tenía ojos para James, mis padres y mis dibujos. Hubo chicas que sí quisieron ser mis amigas pero todas se dejaron llevar por el qué dirían al verlas con una chica tan rara como yo. Nunca entendí que nos diferenciaba hasta que entré en el instituto. Ahí todo fue a peor. Las chicas era crueles pero yo sabía defenderme y sabía cómo hacerles daño – Así que es una chica dura… Cada vez me cae mejor esta chica – Al parecer el que yo me revelase contra ellas no les gustó y decidieron correr rumores sobre mí.

- ¿Rumores? – Preguntó intrigada.

- Sí, no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. Un día era una drogadicta, otro era una puta, otro era una loca y así sucesivamente. Nadie se atrevió a preguntarme si todas esas cosas eran ciertas, nadie creía que eso no pudiese ser verdad, excepto James. Y eso en el fondo era lo que más me dolía. Que nadie, absolutamente nadie levantase la mirada, que nadie se atreviese a averiguar sí eso era verdad. Yo no era nadie y así me hicieron sentir.

- ¿Y qué pasó luego?

- Mis padres murieron y mi mundo desapareció. Dejé de comer, de dormir, de pensar, dejé de ser una persona. Solamente me sentaba en mitad de mi habitación y pintaba.

- Vaya… ¿y qué pasó con James?

- Después de un mes sin saber nada de mí, se plantó en mi puerta como un caballero andante y me sacó del agujero en el que estaba. Me llevó con su familia y ellos me acogieron encantados. Me salvó de asuntos sociales.

- Uau…

- Sí, uau. Desde ese momento mi mundo se centró en James. Todo giró alrededor de él. Era mi luz, mi sol, mi alegría, mi amor… - Los ojos le brillan de nuevo y tengo miedo de que llore otra vez, aunque si lo necesita tendrá que hacerlo – Y ese exactamente fue mi error. Él era mi droga Bella. Después del instituto fuimos a la universidad y con el dinero de mis padres compramos el apartamento, suerte que lo puse a mi nombre – Ahora ríe nerviosa. Tal vez debería decirle que visite a Jasper, puede que le venga bien – Pero si ya mi vida había sido un asco, en el momento que nos independizamos todo fue cuesta abajo. James comenzó a cambiar, salía con chicos de la facultad. Eran… malos… - Se mira las manos nerviosa. Es la primera vez que habla de esto con alguien y es conmigo, con una desconocida. Seguro que tiene miedo de que la juzgue.

- ¿A qué te refieres con malos Alice?

- Eran… crueles Bella, les gustaba ver y hacer sufrir a los demás. Ambos comenzamos a tener discusiones y cada día él era más y más violento… hasta que hace unos nueve meses me pegó… - Su voz apenas es un susurro y sorprendida me llevo la mano a la boca para no soltar todas las barbaridades que se me pasan por la cabeza.

- ¿Y qué hiciste? – Preguntó preocupada.

- Nada…

- ¡¿Cómo que nada? – En ese momento la camarera se acerca a nosotras.

- ¿Qué van a tomar? – Mira con tristeza a Alice y yo cojo una de las cartas y le echo un vistazo rápido.

- Dos pizzas margaritas.

- ¿Grandes? – El estómago me ruge.

- Una grande y otra mediana.

- ¿De beber? – Me está empezando a incordiar la camarera. Lo que Alice me está contando es algo serio y ésta tipa no para de molestar.

- Cocacolas – Respondo bruscamente.

- ¿Algo más?

- No, gracias – La camarera me mira con asco y después se marcha.

- No deberías haber sido tan borde Bella – Me reprende Alice.

- Nos ha interrumpido.

- Ya…

- Sigue – Le ordeno. Sé que no debería ser tan brusca con ella pero lo último que ha dicho me ha dado motivos para querer darle un bofetón.

- Está bien… No hice nada. Sólo lo observé asombrada y con miedo. Por primera vez tuve miedo de alguien. Sólo la soledad me había dado miedo.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Me pidió perdón y durante un mes todo pareció volver a la normalidad. Pero cuando me enteré que seguía saliendo con esos tipos tuvimos otra pelea y de nuevo volvió a ponerme la mano encima… Y tampoco hice nada…

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto entre atónita y enfadada. No entiendo cómo pudo volver a permitírmelo. Pero después de observar detenidamente sus ojos lo sé. Sé porqué lo perdonó, lo hizo al igual que yo lo hacía con mi padre. Ella esperaba que volviese su príncipe James que la había sacado de la oscuridad y yo esperaba a que regresase mi querido padre que me llevaba a ver el baseball y me enseñaba a jugar. Pero nunca regresaron – Creías que él, tu James iba a volver ¿verdad?

- Sí… - Y llora de nuevo. Le agarro la mano por instinto y se la acaricio para hacerle saber que no está sola. Definitivamente le diré que vaya a ver a Jasper. Vuelve a beber agua y parece que ya se clama – Cada día tenía más miedo de estar a su lado, pero cuando mi James volvía, como tú has dicho, yo no podía negarle nada porque era él, el amor de mi vida. Pero hace cuatro meses todo fue aún peor - ¡Peor! ¡¿Cómo que peor? – Era un viernes y regresó borracho después del trabajo. Cuando él llegaba así lo ignoraba y me iba directamente a la cama para no discutir y sacar a la bestia pero esa noche, él quería guerra. Vino a la habitación y dulcemente le dije que me iba a dormir, entonces comenzó a reírse como un loco. Bella te juro que cuando vi sus ojos fue como ver al mismísimo diablo. Se abalanzó sobre mí y comenzó a tocarme… - Está temblado por el miedo de recordar aquello, pero en necesario que lo suelte, eso me había dicho Jasper más de quinientas veces y llevaba razón en todas – Yo me negué, hacía meses que no lo tocaba y que no dejaba que me tocase, yo estaba esperando a mi James no a ese desconocido y entonces me volvió a pegar tirándome a nuestra cama, entonces se abalanzó sobre mí y...

- Basta, no sigas… - Susurro. La violó, el muy hijo de puta la violó igual que hicieron conmigo.

La miro sin lástima y sin compasión, la miro con admiración por seguir tan entera, por estar aquí sin un bebe en sus entrañas y sin sentir una necesidad constante de consumir droga. Alice es la persona más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida y sin pensarlo, me levanto y la abrazo con fuerza. Es la primera muestra de que cariño que doy en mucho tiempo, la primera que sale de mí y es porque ella se lo merece. Ahora llora de nuevo y yo la dejo que lo haga libremente, el tiempo que necesite porque la entiendo mejor que ninguna otra persona, porque sé que es eso y porque me necesita, necesita a alguien con quien desahogarse. Yo soy su Jasper ahora.

– Tranquila, ya pasó, estás a salvo, nadie va hacerte daño, nunca más, nadie… - Le acarició el peló y ella llora y llora, la gente nos mira pero los ignoro, ellos no tienen ni idea de lo que es esto.

La suelto por un segundo y suelto un billete de cien dólares sobre la mesa, la levanto de la silla y me la llevo abrasada hasta el coche. No se atreve a mirarme, y lo entiendo. Yo tardé un mes en volver a mirar a Jasper a la cara. Abro la puerta del copiloto y ella, aunque sigue llorando, se sienta y se abraza a sí misma. Conduzco a toda velocidad por las calles de Nueva York en busca de nuestro refugio. Porque esa casa es lo que es a partir de ahora, es nuestro refugio. Cuando nos bajamos del coche ya ha dejado de llorar y me sigue como una autómata. Abro la puerta de casa y la llevó hasta el sofá. Sé que está asustada, sé que está esperando mi reacción, pero ahora necesita volver en sí. Voy a la cocina, rebusco entre los cajones y encontró chocolate en polvo. Perfecto para hacer chocolate caliente como hace Jasper conmigo cuando estoy así. Se lo llevo y le advierto de que quema. Sin levantar la vista me dedica una débil y tímida sonrisa. La chica llena de vitalidad que conocí hace un par de días ha desaparecido, pero yo sé que está ahí y yo la ayudaré a salir.

- ¿Quieres algo más? – Le pregunto cuando veo que ya se ha acabado la taza.

- No, gracias… Bella yo… - Me mira con miedo y yo sólo puedo sonreírle con cariño. Porque es eso lo que necesita, necesita una luz en la oscuridad en la que se encuentra – gracias por escucharme… - La oigo decir entre susurros.

- Te entiendo mejor de lo que tú te puede llegar a imaginar. Pero necesito saber qué pasó después de eso – Sé que la estoy presionando pero quiero ver cómo de perdida está.

- A la mañana siguiente se marchó y regresó hace un par de meses. Yo estaba muerta de miedo así que cuando vi que a la semana no volvía cambié la cerradura de la puerta. Claro que no pensé que con eso sólo lograría cabrearlo aún más…

- ¿Qué hizo?

- Tiro la puerta abajo. Pero yo ya estaba protegida, escondí detrás de mí un espray antivioladores y en la otra un cuchillo, por si se atrevía a volver a tocarme. Bella te juro que estaba dispuesta a matarlo, pero entonces hizo lo que menos me esperaba, se tiró al suelo y comenzó a llorar desconsolado pidiéndome perdón. En ese momento fue cuando acepté que él ya no era nada para mí y que no me importaba absolutamente nada. Me confesó que me había engañado un par de veces, pero no hubo dolor, no sentí nada. Ni pena, ni miedo, ni ira… sólo lástima por algo que tuve y que perdí. Entonces llamé a su hermano y vinieron a por él. A la semana mandé sus cosas a casa de su hermano y desde entonces no he vuelto a saber más nada de él – Asiento con la cabeza dándole a entender que ha hecho lo correcto, pero en verdad por dentro me siento orgullosa de ella.

- ¿Por qué no te acuestas un rato? Necesitas descansar – Le sugiero sonriéndole.

- No, antes quiero saber qué piensas de mí y de todo lo que te he contado.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – Veo en su mirada miedo a ser juzgada y humillada de nuevo.

- Sí… - Contestas avergonzada. No puedo evitar sonreír. Es una chica tan dulce…

- Creo que eres un ejemplo a seguir, que me siento orgullosa de ti aunque apenas te conozco, creo que eres una chica maravillosa y que todas esas personas que se han cruzado en tu vida no son más que unos gilipollas estúpidos que no han sido capaces de mirar más allá de sus narices, además de perder la oportunidad de conocerte. No te avergüences de ti misma, ni de quien eres, porque eres maravillosa así. Que no haya ningún hombre que te haga sentir diferente. _Eleanor Roosevelt_ dijo una vez que nadie puede hacernos sentir inferior sin nuestro consentimiento y es así como debe ser – Sus ojos vuelven a brillar con ese brillo que le caracteriza y aunque vuelve a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, sé que esta vez no son de tristeza o vergüenza. Son de agradecimiento – Alice, si alguna vez tienes miedo, te sientes sola y desamparada recuerda que mi habitación está junto a la tuya. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte a no ser que me eches.

- ¡Gracias! – Me abraza y vuelve a llorar desconsolada - ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

- No hay porqué darlas – La abrazo con fuerza y siento que he encontrado a una hermana.

- Joder, creo que no he llorado más en toda mi vida – Dice cuando me suelta. Rio negando con la cabeza.

- Anda, vete a la cama.

- Sí mamá – Dice yendo hacia la escalera – Bella.

- Dime.

- Eres mi mejor amiga.

- Y tú la mía – Y con una enorme sonrisa sube feliz las escaleras – Me alegro de haberte encontrado Alice Brandon.

A la maña siguiente me despierto tranquila. Observo el techo de mi nueva habitación y no puedo evitar sonreír. Soy libre. Me desperezo por toda la cama hasta que por fin me levanto. Hoy es un gran día, hoy es mi primer día de universidad. Me desperezo ante el gran espejo de mi habitación y me miro en el espejo. Mi pelo castaño parece el de un león y mis ojos están legañosos, pero yo sólo puedo mirar mi vientre. Es increíble que haya una vida ahí dentro.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? – Le digo a mi barriga. Me rio de mi misma y la acaricio con adoración. Cuando salgo de la habitación el olor a tortitas me golpea y enseguida se me hace la boca agua – Mmm… Tortitas… - Me vuelvo a reír sola al recordar que me acabo de parecer a Homer Simpson. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y me encuentro a Alice en la cocina. Ha preparado un suculento desayuno con zumos de naranja, tortitas, cruasanes, y chocolate por todas partes - ¿Es mi cumpleaños? – Pregunto anonadada.

- No, es en agradecimiento por lo de ayer – Me mira feliz por primera vez desde que la conozco – Lo necesitaba con toda mi alma.

- Pues ya sabes dónde me tienes. ¿Puedo empezar ya? Es que me muero de hambre.

- Adelante – Ambas no sentamos y empezamos a devorar la cocina.

Una hora después estoy plantada en mitad del campus observando el edificio en el que estaré durante los próximos cuatro años. Trago saliva y me mentalizo diciéndome que yo puedo hacerlo. Vamos Bella, ayer lo hiciste de miedo, se tú misma, se tú misma, me repito una y otra vez mientras avanzo entre la multitud. Llego hasta el despacho de Esme y llamo tímidamente. No sé que me espera, no sé qué hacer ante esta situación así que intento tranquilizarme lo mejor que puedo, pero el que nadie me abra la puerta sólo hace que me ponga más nerviosa. ¿Es que no hay nadie? Ahora llamo con más insistencia pero sigue sin haber respuesta. Bufo por lo bajo y cuando me doy la vuelta decidida a buscarla por donde sea, aparece Jessica con su ceño fruncido. ¿Acaso esta chica nunca se relaja?

- ¿Qué quieres? – Me pregunta con desdén.

- Busco a Esme.

- No llega hasta las doce – Me observa de arriba abajo y eleva una ceja sorprendida. Ya no voy vestidita como una princesita, he dejado a un lado eso y he optado por ropa más cómoda. Llevo una sudadera de tres tallas mayor de la universidad de LA junto, con unos pitillos rasgados por las rodillas. mis nuevas y adoradas converses negras y la mochila que solía usar en el instituto de los Rolling - ¿Por qué la buscas?

- Porque hoy es mi primer día y no tengo ni puñetera idea de qué tengo que hacer – Jessica abre los ojos tanto que parecen que se les van a salir de las orbitas. Aguanto una risa por su cara tan ridícula pero entonces su mirada se ilumina y la sonrisa de la malvada bruja del oeste se aparece en su rostro. Trago saliva porque la verdad es que da miedo… y algo de grima también.

- Así que Esme te ha aceptado… Bien, acompáñame – De repente me agarra del brazo y me pasea por toda la facultad sonriente. Cualquiera que nos vea puede pensar que somos amigas de toda la vida, aunque mi cara de miedo diga lo contrario – Bueno como eres nueva tu papel aquí no será importante, yo soy la protagonista de la obra de navidad así que supongo que a ti te pondrán como suplente de alguno de los actores. Aún tienes mucho que aprender, pero no te preocupes que todos te ayudaremos – Su voz suena simpática pero su malévola sonrisa no me transmite confianza alguna.

Llegamos al teatro donde están todos los chicos que vi ayer, me miran extrañados pero cuando ven que Jessica me tiene cogida del brazo como si fuese su mejor amiga abren los ojos como platos y aguantan una sonrisa. Una chica que está apartada del resto me mira con pena. ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué todo el mundo me observa con pesar?

Jessica me presenta ante todos, pero la ignoran a conciencia. Su voz es tan estridente que me comienza a dar dolor de cabeza. Me coge de la mano y me empieza a entregar un montón de papeles y a hablar sobre la obra, lo importante que es ella para este evento. Después de cinco minutos hablando sin parar desconecto y activo el modo no me interesa, en el que asiento de vez en cuando para que vea que la escucho pero en realidad me pongo a pensar en mis cosas. Miro su pelo rizado y su ropa perfectamente planchada. ¿Por qué habla tan deprisa? ¿De verdad alguien la aguanta? Miro a mis supuestos nuevos compañeros y todos aguantan la risa. ¿Acaso soy el nuevo bufón del grupo? Frunzo el ceño y Jessica parece que se da cuenta de que no le estoy prestando atención.

- ¿Me estás escuchando Isabel?

- Es Isabella.

- Como sea, ¿has entendido lo que te he dicho?

- Eh… - intento recordar algo de lo último que ha dicho pero lo último que recuerdo es algo de que me encargaré de entender sus necesidad. ¿Un momento? ¿qué? – Perdona pero yo no soy tu criada – Todos se callan de repente y nos observan atentamente, pero Jessica parece que no reacciona. No sé que esperaba que le dijese pero desde luego eso no.

- Vale… Eh… creo que no me has entendido. Yo soy la estrella de la obra y necesito… - Ante de que vuelva a empezar con esa verborrea incesante de palabras levanto la mano y la obligo a que se calle. Gracias a Dios lo hace.

- Mira Jessica, no me interesa una mierda lo que me estás contando. Que sea nueva no significa que sea imbécil, ¿entiendes? Bien, esto es lo que vamos hacer, yo me voy a sentar ahí y voy a observar lo que hacéis normalmente. Tomaré notas y esperaré pacientemente a que Esme llegue. ¿Vale?

- Pero… - Intenta rechistar pero le corto antes de que empiece de nuevo con sus quejas.

- Pero nada – La dejó con la palabra en la boca y me siento abajo del escenario para observarlos a todos.

Después de una hora mi cabeza no puede más. Jessica es la persona más insoportable del planeta. Lleva más de media hora dictándome normas que son tan estúpidas como ella. Mi paciencia está llegando a su límite y en el momento en el que me hace apuntar lo que desayuna ya me harto.

- ¡Se acabó! – Salgo echando humo por las orejas. Necesito decirle a alguien que esa tía es insoportable y aunque sé que no debería es la única persona del campus que me ha transmitido algo de confianza.

- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas? – La oigo gritar antes de pegar un portazo.

Paso por recepción y la señorita Thompson ya ni siquiera hace el amago de detenerme. Cuando llegó a la puerta de Carlisle decido saltarme cualquier regla de cortesía y abro la puerta soltando la retahíla que vengo pensando desde que Jessica ha desaparecido de mi vista.

- ¡Carlisle! Esto es insoportable, esta tía, Jessica, me tiene hasta la coronilla, no llevo ni dos horas aquí y ya me tiene ¡harta! – Cuando veo que Carlisle no está solo me quedo paralizada.

Uau… es el hombre más hermoso dela me mira divertido mientras que el joven de cabello cobrizo se ha quedado momentáneamente boquiabierto. ¿Estudiará aquí? Lo observo de arriba abajo. Va vestido con un impecable traje gris con corbata a juego pero en el momento que sus ojos se encuentran con los míos el mundo por un segundo parece que se detiene. Tienes los ojos verdes más bonitos que jamás en mi vida he visto. De repente la realidad vuelve a mí cuando Carlisle carraspea para llamar mi atención. Qué vergüenza, que horror…

- Lo siento Carlisle… no sabía que estabas reunido… - Agacho la cabeza con vergüenza.

- Lo habrías sabido si hubieses llamado antes – Dice más divertido que enfadado.

- Bueno ya que estás aquí te presento a mi hijo Edward – Edward me extiende la mano y tímidamente se la estrecho. Un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo y con más brusquedad de la que debería le suelto la mano. Tuerzo la cabeza extrañada por esa reacción y lo observo sonreírme. El corazón se me para en el preciso instante que oigo su voz.

- Encantado – Me dedica la sonrisa más cautivadora que jamás he visto.

- Yo… - Intento recordar mi nombre pero apenas puedo procesar nada.

- Vaya parece que te has quedado muda – Dice Carlisle conteniendo la risa. Y como si me hubiera tirado un vaso de agua helada a la cara vuelvo en mí y me doy cuenta de que estoy haciendo el ridículo más bochornoso de mi vida.

- Soy Isabella Swan, encantada de conocerlo – Trago saliva y espero a que alguien hable. Edward me observa y yo miro a Carlisle pidiéndole ayuda con la mente. ¡Por Dios di algo Bella!

- Bueno hijo yo estoy muy ocupado para tomar un café contigo, tal vez Bella pueda acompañarte – Carlisle me guiña un ojo y yo los abro como platos. ¿Qué hace? ¡¿Qué intenta? Edward se encoge de hombros y me mira.

- Por mi no hay problema – Dice con esa sonrisa que le caracteriza. Me quedo momentáneamente embobada pero me obligo a contestar para no parecer retrasada.

- Por mí bien – Mi voz suena más aguda de lo normal y me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo. ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Jamás me he comportado así ¿Hola? ¿Bella estás ahí? Me doy la vuelta y salgo por la puerta. Edward me sigue, me detengo y me giro de nuevo – Adiós Carlisle.

- Adiós Bella, diviértete – Y me vuelve a guiñar un ojo. Cierro la puerta con cuidado y veo que Edward sigue observándome detenidamente.

- ¿Vamos? – Pregunta divertido.

- Eh… sí, lo que pasa es que no sé dónde está la cafetería.

- Tranquila, yo te guío – Me sonríe y siento que apenas puedo mover las piernas.

Paseamos el silencio, uno al lado de otro sin tocarnos. Nuestras manos casi pueden rozarse y aunque lo deseo no lo hago. Sería estúpido explicar porqué he cogido de la mano a un desconocido. Después de cinco minutos dando vueltas por todo el edificio llegamos a la dichosa cafetería. Como estamos en plena hora de clase está casi vacía, solo hay un par de profesores en la barra y otro par de alumnos desperdigados por las mesas. Ambos miramos con atención el mostrador con lo que hay hoy para desayunar y aunque ya he comido bien me vuelve a entrar ganas en cuanto veo los gofres con chocolate.

- ¿Qué desean? – Nos pregunta una señora mayor. Parece simpática y según la plaquita de su uniforme se llama María.

- Un café solo, ¿Bella? – Miro de nuevo a Edward que me observa con eso hermosos ojos verdes que me hipnotizan. Bajo la mirada a sus labios, son finos pero el labio inferior es un poco más grueso que el superior. Me encantaría besar esos labios… - ¿Bella? – Ahora frunce el ceño, parece extrañado por mi momentáneo silencio. Me golpeo mentalmente porque acabo de quedar como una gilipollas por no responder.

- Eh… ¡Sí, sí! – Lo digo más alto de lo que debería pero al parecer nadie se ha dado cuenta – Dos gofres con chocolate y una CocaCola.

- En seguida se los pongo – María se va sonriente. Si los gofres están buenos puede que venga más a menudo.

- ¿Nos sentamos?

- Sí – Nos sentamos en una mesa cercana al mostrador y el silencio cae sobre nosotros de nuevo. ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué hago? ¡Maldita sea! ¡A mí no me pasan estas cosas!

- Entonces… ¿estudias aquí? – Pregunta con timidez. Al parecer no soy la única incomodad en esta situación.

- Sí, desde hoy.

- ¿Desde hoy? – Pregunta más interesado.

- Sí, la semana pasada vine a ver a tu padre y me dio la oportunidad de entrar ya empezado el curso

- Vaya… - Se recuesta en su silla y me mira con el ceño fruncido – Eso no es muy normal en mi padre… - Se queda pensativo pero sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Comienzo a sudar y me pongo más nerviosa a cada segundo que pasa. ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

- Ya, yo tampoco lo entiendo… - Desvío la mirada hacia mis manos. Siento que tengo que darle algún tipo de explicación aunque en realidad no tengo porqué.

- Mi madre me ha hablado de ti. Está entusiasmada contigo, dice que eres lo que estaba buscado. Dice que eres su estrella… - Sigue analizándome con la mirada y sé lo que piensa. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué creen que es especial? Sólo es otra chiquilla más… - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Diecinueve – Me retuerzo las manos para evitar mirarlo otra vez. Sé que si lo haga me voy a quedar embobada.

- Pareces mayor… - Lo miro extrañada y él simplemente se encoge de hombros – da la sensación de que has vivido mucho más que muchas personas de tu edad – Normal, un embarazo, una adicción a las drogas y un padre corrupto y pederasta no lo vive todo el mundo todos los días…

- ¿Y tú, cuántos años tienes? – Intento desviar la atención hacia él, aunque me resulta ridícula esa pregunta. Me siento como si tuviera cinco años y estuviera haciendo amigos en un parque.

- Veintiséis – En este momento llega María con mis gofres y toda la atención va hacia ellos. Necesito comer y lo necesito ahora. Sin importarme lo más mínimo empiezo a comer como una desesperada. Parece que el pequeñín tiene hambre. Sonrío complacida cuando termino con el primero. Veo que Edward me observa divertido mientras le da un sorbo a su café.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo chocolate en la cara?

- No, pero cualquiera pensaría que llevas días sin comer – Se vuelve a encoger de hombros y de nuevo le pega otro sorbo a su café, esta vez observando directamente mis ojos, intentando averiguar qué pienso a través de ellos.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – Antes de procesar esas palabras ya las he dicho. Me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo y él me dedica esa sonrisa tan encantadora.

- No sé… intento ver eso que ven mis padres…

- ¿Y lo consigues? – Pregunto ilusionada.

- No – Contesta serio. Desde que lo he visto parece que no ha sido capaz de relajarse ni una sola vez. Tal vez esté falto de cariño y yo con gusto se lo daba… Se me sonrojan las mejillas de nuevo al ver por dónde están yendo mis pensamientos.

- Ah… ¿Te molesto?

- No, para nada, ¿te he dado esa impresión? – Se inclina hacia delante cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa.

- Sí, un poco, no sé, te veo muy… tenso – Le doy un bocado a mi último gofre mientras el frunce el ceño. Parece más tenso aún…

- Me cuesta hablar con desconocidos en cambio a ti se te ve muy relajada…

- Estoy acostumbrada a llamar la atención así que la timidez ya no es un problema – Ahora soy yo la que se encoge de hombros y se recuesta en la silla - ¿Estudias o trabajas? – Sonrío por sonar tan formal cuando en realidad lo que quería era sonar coqueta. Creo que estoy perdiendo facultades.

- Trabajo en asuntos sociales.

- O sea, le quitas los hijos a sus padres – Mi opinión parece que no le agrada demasiado.

- No. Mi trabajo es ayudar a niños que crecen en unas condiciones desfavorables a encontrar un lugar al que llamar hogar, para que crezcan bien y normal. No es padre el que te crea sino el que te cría.

- Que se lo hubieran dicho al mío entonces… - Digo apenas en un susurro.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – Me está retando con la mirada y eso me gusta. Ya parece más relajado aunque está a la defensiva.

- Creo que no hacéis bien vuestro trabajo – Sentencio llevándome el último trozo de gofre a la boca. Aguanto las ganas de reírme porque su cara parece un Picasso. Creo que no le caigo muy bien después de lo que he dicho.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? No todo el mundo puede crecer en una buena familia, no todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de tener una infancia. Yo sólo intento ayudarlos… - Se queda callado y ahora parece triste. Vaya, creo que he metido el dedo en la llaga.

- Digo que no lo hacéis porque no investigáis lo suficiente. No todas esas familias que parecen buenas y felices lo son. Y esos niños necesitan la misma ayuda que muchos otros.

- ¿Por qué crees eso? – Parece que se ha animado tras mi explicación. Menos mal, no quería pensar que estaba tratando con un moñas.

- Porque conozco niños que han crecido en ese tipo de familias y han pasado por cosas horribles – No le voy a decir que soy yo una de ellas, no quiero darle lástima a nadie más. Me mira interrogante pero se guarda su opinión al respecto.

- Dejemos de hablar de mi trabajo, háblame un poco de ti – Espero que me lo haya dicho porque le interesa, aunque seguramente sería para ahorrarse una discusión conmigo.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – Ambos estamos inclinados sobre la mesa. Estamos cerca, no mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para poder olerlo. Respiro profundamente y su olor a hombre me embriaga. Creo que mis hormonas han comenzado a descontrolarse.

- ¿Quién es Isabella Swan?

- No lo sé, intento descubrirlo.

- Buena respuesta – Vuelve a sonreír, ahora parece mucho más joven. Es tan guapo…

- ¿Y quién eres tú? – Preguntó coqueta. Eso es, esa soy yo.

- ¿Yo? Nadie, soy otro insignificante ser humano que intenta vivir lo mejor que puede su corta existencia.

- Muy profundo señor Cullen – Sé que se ha dado cuenta de que estoy coqueteando, pero parece que eso le gusta. Tal vez se siente alagado porque una cría le tire los tejos.

- Gracias señorita Swan.

- ¿Tiene novia señor Cullen? – Le dedico mi mejor sonrisa de niña buena. No hay nada que más le guste a un hombre que una mujer que se hace una santa cuando en realidad es una pervertida.

- No, soy un hombre muy difícil – Me rio sin poder evitarlo. Ha sonado tan sincero pero tan ridículo que me ha parecido de lo más mono.

- Tu ego no tienes límites, ¿eh? – Me sonríe divertido. Por fin parece que conectamos. Ya era hora.

- Soy guapo, apuesto, educado, inteligente y con un encanto irremediablemente irresistible – Me guiña un ojo y mi corazón late a una velocidad vertiginosa. Dios, me hace eso una vez más y me abalanzo sobre él. ¡Contrólate Bella!

- Vaya con el tímido – Se ríe y ese sonido me parece el más hermoso del mundo.

- Es sólo una táctica para que las mujeres se relajen y me vean más deseable – Me dedica una sonrisa ladina y creo que voy a morir de gusto en este momento.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó más en serio que en broma.

- ¡No! – Y vuelve a reír.

- Qué susto… - Me llevo la mano al pecho simulando que estoy más tranquila.

- No necesito trucos baratos, con mi físico y mi ingenio no necesito más – Abro los ojos desmesuradamente y ambos reímos. Nuestras risas se funden en una y puedo percibir un brillo misterioso en sus profundos ojos verdes. Me gusta, me gusta mucho.

- ¡Bella! – El grito de Esme rompe la perfecta burbuja que en la que estamos Edward y yo – Te he estado buscando por todas partes. Jessica dice que habías renunciado – Jessica, como no - ¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí con mi estrella? – Edward ríe divertido por el comportamiento de su madre.

- Te dije que vendría hoy a veros – Niega con la cabeza por algún chiste privado.

- ¡Es verdad! Bueno cariño me alegro de verte – Se agacha y le da un beso en la mejilla. Como me gustaría a mí darle besos por todas partes… - ¡Y tú! – Me levanto corriendo al ver su mirada acusatoria – Tienes mucho trabajo pendiente señorita, así que andado – Me agarra del brazo y tira de mí hacia la salida.

- ¡La próxima vez invito yo! – Le grito a Edward mientras lo veo una vez más.

- ¡Trato hecho! ¡Un placer señorita Swan! – Y eso es lo último que escucho antes de que las puertas de la cafetería se cierren.

* * *

><p>¿Bien o no?<p>

Si les ha gustado o si les ha parecedo la mierda mas grande del mundo, me lo pueden decir a través de Reviews, porque siempre es bueno recibir la opinión de ustedes. Tanto la buena como la mala.

Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, me encantó que les haya gustado.

**Y mil gracias a todas las lectoras anónima por sus visitas, de verdad, gracias.**


	5. La esperanza entre el caos

**¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Un besito y que lo disfruten ^^**

**B.S.O:**

**Timebomb: **Kylie Minogue

**Como odio amarte: **Ha-Ahs

**Hasta mi final**: Il Divo

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: La esperanza entre el caos.<strong>

Ha pasado un mes desde que empecé la universidad y sinceramente no era tan fácil como yo pensaba. No sólo tengo la obra de teatro en menos de dos meses, sino que también tengo que entregar diez trabajos y hacer los parciales de invierno. ¿Quién demonios me mandaría meterme en esto?

Alice me ayuda en lo que puede pero no quiero que lo haga. Esté es su último año de universidad y después de todo lo que ha pasado ha conseguido mantener una buena medía, así que no quiero que pierda su tiempo conmigo. Yo me metí en esto y yo solita lo sacaré.

Miro como Alice prepara otro de sus maravillosos desayunos. Si no fuera porque sólo tiene 3 años más que yo, la llamaría mamá. Es una gran persona pero demasiado testaruda. Todos los días le saco el tema de que debería de ir a ver a Jasper pero se niega en rotundo. Dice que ella es fuerte y que puede con ello, ahora más teniéndome a su lado, pero yo sé que no está bien del todo y que necesita ayuda extra.

Jasper es peor que un padre. Con el rollo de la universidad apenas he podido ir a verle en estos días. Sé que me echa de menos, normal porque soy su única amiga, pero es peor que un dolor de muelas. No para de decirme que vaya a verle, que le tengo que tener informado sobre mi bebe y sobre mis condiciones de vida. _"Bella es por tu bien"_ me dice cada vez que me llama. Qué pesado.

- ¿Bella me estás escuchando? – Alice está sentada comiendo sus tortitas en frente mía.

- ¿Qué?

- Que a qué hora tiene la cita con el médico.

- ¡Ah sí, el médico! Dentro de una hora – La barriga me ruge como un león de repente y la miro sorprendida – Dios mío sí que tiene hambre este demonio – Sin pensarlo dos veces comienzo a comer desesperadamente.

- ¡Isabella! ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no lo llames demonio! ¡Es un bebe por el amor de Dios! – Alice es demasiado exagerada, sólo es una broma pero ella se lo toma muy a pecho.

- Alice, es un demonio por su culpa tengo hambre todo el día y meo cada media hora. ¿Sabes lo que es que en clase tenga que salir siempre dos veces para ir a mear? Creo que mis compañeros piensan que tengo un problema de vejiga, suerte que Carlisle informó a los profesores de mi estado y no he tenido que darle explicaciones a nadie. Odio dar explicaciones – Bebo un gran buche de mi zumo de naranja y le sonrió cuando termino. Alice niega con la cabeza. Por fin parece que se rinde.

- Ve a vestirte y no tardes – Es como una madre.

- Alice tienes complejo de madre, ¿seguro que no me robaras al bebe después de que lo tenga? Si quieres uno, no es muy difícil conseguirlo – Me mira furiosa y eso sólo significa que mi broma no le ha hecho ni la más mínima gracia – Está bien, ya me voy.

- Será lo mejor.

Subo corriendo a mi habitación y miro mi enorme guarda ropa. Hoy me siento realmente eufórica porque por fin voy a ver a mi bebe. Ya estoy de ocho semanas y el doctor Dawson dice que aunque es pronto y que no voy a ver apenas nada, podré escuchar el latido de mi hijo.

Me acerco al gran espejo de cuerpo entero de la habitación y observo detenidamente mi vientre. Sigue exactamente igual de plano que siempre, con la diferencia de que ahora mi cuerpo está más fuerte dado que me estoy alimentando mejor. Mi piel está recobrando un color más natural y los dientes me los han arreglado lo mejor que han podido. Ya tengo una sonrisa más bonita. Poco a poco mi cuerpo se está adaptando al mono, ya no siento tanta necesidad como antes porque mentalmente no pienso en ello. A veces sí lo hago, sobre todo cuando tengo a Jessica a mi lado pero de momento no he sufrido ninguna crisis de ansiedad ni nada. Es cierto que estoy más irascible, me enfado con facilidad y tengo que reprimir las ganas de degollar al primero que se me cruce. Claro, que tampoco sé si es por las hormonas del embarazo o si es por la abstinencia. Voy al baño y enciendo la radio; la música inunda todo el piso inmediatamente y yo bailo al ritmo que va marcando.

_"…Rápido, el tiempo hace tic tac, oh, tan rápido,  
>El sonido corre ágil a través de nuestras manos,<br>Beat, siente el ritmo en mi latido,  
>¿Por qué no mueves tu cuerpo, al ritmo de mi cuerpo,<br>Antes de que desaparezcamos?_

Ahora dime, woo,  
>Quieres, quieres, quieres, woo,<br>Quiero, quiero bailar como si este fuese el último baile de mi vida,  
>Quiero woo, quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero, woo,<br>¿Quieres, quieres bailar, como si este fuese el último baile?..."

Me meto en la ducha y me relajo casi al instante. El agua caliente recorre lentamente todo mi cuerpo y sinceramente no recuerdo la última vez que me sentí tan… en paz. Cuando salgo elijo una bonita camiseta azul y unos pantalones a juego con mis converses. Hoy me siento hermosa, mucho más que antes. Ya no estoy tan llena de mierda y aunque aún me queda un largo y arduo camino que recorrer no me importa. Sé que lo conseguiré, por mi y por mi bebe.

Cuando bajo las escaleras Alice está cruzada de brazos mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. Parece molesta pero no entiendo porqué.

- ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí Bella? – Trago saliva y me mantengo a una distancia prudente. Puede que en cualquier momento salte a mi yugular.

- Poco más de un mes – Respondo tranquila.

- Bien… y qué fue lo primero que acordamos cuando entraste por esa puerta – Mueve el pie insistentemente mientras que a cada segundo la vena de su cuello parece hincharse más y más.

- No… no me acuerdo – Instintivamente retrocedo otro paso. Sé que no era la respuesta correcta pero es la verdad, no me acuerdo de nada.

- ¡Qué te deshicieras de esa asquerosidad! – Grita mientras con su dedo fulmina la urna de Rony.

- ¡Ah eso! – Respiro más tranquila. Por un momento creía que me mataría por algo peor.

- ¡Sí eso! ¡Ha pasado un puñetero mes y esa cosa sigue ahí! ¡Y lo peor no es eso, no! ¡Lo peor es que la que le da de comer soy yo! Si al menos te hicieras cargo de ella pues podría acostumbrarme a su presencia, pero no lo haces así que ¡tiene que irse! – La miro con los ojos como platos - ¿Por qué me miras así? No he dicho nada del otro mundo.

- Así que esto es que te regañen… vaya, no creí que fuese así – Sonrío contenta porque acabo de vivir algo que jamás había llegado a pensar qué sucedería. Es cierto que Jasper me regaña pero a él no le puedo llegar a tomar en serio; en cambio Alice, da miedo – Dame una semana más de prueba. Si no me hago cargo de ella en este tiempo la llevo a algún refugio de animales o la sacrifico o algo – Alice me mira horrorizada por eso último – Vale, vale, la venderé, no la mataré.

- Está bien… - Suspira profundamente y me observa de arriba abajo – ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí – Avanzo hasta la puerta y sonrío con malicia. Siempre me salgo con la mía.

Nos montamos en el coche y me empiezo a poner nerviosa. Es la primera vez que veré a mi bebe, ¿cómo será? ¿Sabré ya si es niño o niña? ¿Y si son gemelos? ¿Dolerá tanto como me imagino? No sé si hacerme todas estas preguntas sirve de algo pero al menos el camino hacia el hospital se me hace más corto. Nos bajamos y camino con ilusión hasta recepción.

- Buenos días, ¿el doctor Dawson? – La mujer me mira detenidamente y después me sonríe con amabilidad, y eso sólo quiere decir una cosa, o es nueva o he cambiado mucho desde la última visita.

- Sí, siéntense. El doctor les atenderá enseguida.

- Vale, gracias.

Alice y yo nos sentamos en los incómodos sillones azules. Con lo mucho que tenemos que pagar por la sanidad ya podrían poner sillones más cómodos.

- ¡Bella! – La voz de Jasper me sorprende. Está de pie analizándome con la mirada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – No entiendo porqué está aquí, ¿tendrá cita con el médico?

- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? He venido a acompañarte a la ecografía, qué si no – Frunce el ceño por mis dudas y yo le dedico una de mis mejores sonrisas. Ha venido, por mí y sin que yo le obligue.

- Por fin sales de tu cueva. Mira Jasper te presento a Alice, la chica de la que te he hablado – Alice me mira extrañada pero cuando le mira se queda momentáneamente paralizada. Jasper la observa de arriba abajo y le extiende la mano. Alice vuelve a mirarme a mí y se levanta rápidamente mientras le estrecha con demasiada efusividad la mano.

- Encantado de conocerte. Bella me ha hablado mucho de ti – Jasper le sonríe e intenta soltar su mano pero Alice lo mira con la boca abierta para después mirarme a mí de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Es la primera vez que ve un hombre o qué?

- Pues a mí no me había hablado de ti – Le suelta la mano rápidamente. Parece que ya ha vuelto en sí. Jasper me mira y me da un pequeño empujón con su brazo.

- Ya veo lo importante que soy para ti ¿eh?

- No insinúes estupideces, claro que le he hablado de ti, pero como mi psicólogo – Pongo los ojos en blanco y niego con la cabeza. Primero me dice que soy una pesada por estás todo el día en su casa, y ahora que tengo una vida se molesta porque no le presto la suficiente atención. Los hombres y sus absurdeces.

- Señorita Swan – Una de las enfermeras ha salido de la consulta del doctor.

- Sí soy yo – Los nervios vuelven de repente. Me suda todo el cuerpo, sobre todo las manos. Odio que me suden las manos.

- Pase a la consulta por favor – La enfermera se hace a un lado y entro seguida de Jasper y Alice.

- Vaya Bella te veo bien acompañada – El doctor Dawson me sonríe para acto seguido estrecharnos las manos a todos – Siéntense por favor. ¿Cómo va todo Bella?

- Bien, las nauseas están cesando poco a poco y últimamente meo muy a menudo.

- Vale, parece que todo está en orden. ¿Estás siguiendo el plan de comida que te indiqué?

- Sí, un poco más de azúcar de la que me recomendó – Miro a Alice de reojo y ella se sonroja levemente – Pero por lo demás todo bien. Aunque sinceramente las verduras no las soporto – Se ríe por lo que he dicho y parece que la tensión que fluye en el ambiente se va calmando poco a poco. Menos mal, porque a este paso acabaría deshidratada de tanto sudar.

- Vale, no te preocupes por eso, tú sigue intentándolo y come lo mejor que puedas. ¿Has empezado alguno de los libros?

- Sí, pero con la universidad no he tenido mucho tiempo.

- Bien, recuerda que no debes estresarte por tu bien y sobre todo por el del bebe, ¿estás lista para verlo?

- Sí… - Me sonrojo un poco sin saber bien porqué. Tal vez sea porque no quiero aceptar que es lo que más ilusión me hace en este momento.

- De acuerdo, pero te advierto que no se verá apenas nada – Se levanta e inmediatamente lo imitamos, me indica que me tumbe en la camilla y así lo hago. El doctor acerca una especie de monitor con una manguera extraña. Eso debe de ser los infrarrojos eso raros – Súbete la camiseta por favor – Lo hago rápidamente. Me echa esa especie de loción pegajosa. Está fría así que automáticamente los vellos se me ponen de punta. Jasper se acerca a mi lado y me coge de la mano. Le sonrío agradecida por estar aquí hoy - ¿Es usted el padre? – Jasper y yo nos miramos y nos reímos con fuerza, pero cuando veo la mirada de desaprobación de Alice me callo de inmediato.

- No señor, él es mi mejor amigo y ella también – El doctor los mira y sonríe – Hacen buena pareja – Jasper abre los ojos desmesuradamente y Alice se vuelve un tomate.

- ¡No, no lo somos! – Dice sin controlar su voz. Frunzo el ceño y la miro extrañada. ¿Qué carajo le pasa hoy?

- ¡Oh, lo siento! Bueno será mejor que empecemos.

El doctor termina de toquetear unos botones y me pone la manguera en la barriga. Me bloqueo momentáneamente hasta que una imagen en blanco y negro aparece en la pantallita. Comienza a moverla por mi barriga hasta que se para y ahí puedo ver algo moverse muy rápido.

- Ahí tenemos a tu bebe Bella. Eso que se mueve a gran velocidad es el corazón, ¿quieres oírlo?

Asiento con la cabeza mientras los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. De repente la habitación se hunde en los sonidos de un latido, el latido de mi pequeño. Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas sin control y yo me quedo embelesada observando la pantalla mientras escucho como su corazoncito funciona. Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida y lo he creado yo. No puedo describir lo que siento en este momento porque no tengo palabras, simplemente siento una felicidad desmedida. Ese es mi hijo, mío y de nadie más, y es precioso.

- Bueno parece que está todo en orden, ¿quieres un video?

- Sí – Me reconforta saber que todo está bien. Sigo viendo como se mueve y es todo tan asombroso que no puedo ni pensar. Hoy es uno de los día más felices de mi vida.

Cuando salimos de la consulta parece que todo está en paz. Es como si por fin todo estuviera en su lugar. Ha sido perfecto. Vamos hacia el coche en absoluto silencio y lo agradezco porque es mi momento. Por una vez puedo decir que me siento orgullosa de mí misma.

- ¿Bella? – Esa voz. Me giro lentamente y veo a Edward. Sigue siendo el hombre más guapo que jamás haya visto.

- ¡Edward! ¿Qué tal? – Me acerco a él ignorando que mis amigos nos están observando. Tal vez quieran irse a casa, me giro y veo a Jasper que me observa preocupado mientras que Alice no puede dejar de mirarlo. Me encojo de hombros y vuelvo a mirar los hermosos ojos verdes de Edward.

- Bien, he venido por el caso en el que estoy trabajando, ¿y tú?

- Una ecografía – Sonrío feliz mientras él me mira asombrado.

- ¿Estás… estás embarazada? – Su voz suena un poco apagada.

- Sí – De repente mira hacia Jasper y después a mí.

- Enhorabuena, ¿él es el padre?

- ¿Quién, Jasper? ¡No! Él es sólo un amigo. No hay padre – Me encojo de hombros y él parece más relajado ahora.

- ¿Y está todo bien? ¿De cuánto estás?

- Sí, todo está perfectamente. Estoy de 8 semanas – Sonrío orgullosa y Edward me devuelve la sonrisa. Deberían hacerle un retrato, pagaría millones por estar mirándolo todo el día… - ¿Quieres que nos tomemos ese café que te debo? – Le guiño el ojo y él se queda momentáneamente paralizado. Antes de que le dé tiempo a darme una negativa me giro y hablo con Jasper.

- ¿Me haces el favor de llevar a Alice a casa? O a dónde quiera ir. Yo me quedo aquí, ¿vale? – Miro a Alice que niega insistentemente con la cabeza pero en el momento que Jasper la mira, para y sonríe.

- ¿Te importa?

- ¡No! ¡Sin problema! – Alice habla con demasiada efusividad. Tal vez le da vergüenza o algo. Bah, qué más da. Yo me quedo aquí con el guapísimo de Edward.

- ¿Vamos? – Un muy alucinado Edward me mira y sin pensarlo le cojo de la mano y tiro de él hacia el hospital. Una vez que estamos dentro le suelto y lo observo. Va vestido con otro traje impecable, está vez negro con la corbata a juego. Se ve tan sexy en traje…

- Bella no sé si tengo tiempo para esto… - Me mira detenidamente, está serio y callado. No me gusta cuando me mira así, parece como si estuviese planeando algo – Aunque… - Se rasca nervioso la nuca y se sonroja levemente. ¡Dios! ¿Edward Cullen sonrojase por mí? - ¿Quieres ayudarme con el caso?

- ¡Sí, claro! Me encantaría – Sus ojos se iluminan y me sonríe como si fuese un niño el día de Navidad. Es tan mono… ¿de verdad he dicho mono? ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Bella?

- Vale, sígueme.

Pasamos por recepción sin dar explicaciones y vamos directamente hacia los ascensores. Al montarnos estamos solos pero inmediatamente después, estamos apretujados el uno contra el otro. Noto que empiezo a sudar y no es precisamente por el calor que emana el ascensor con tanta gente, sino por la proximidad que hay entre Edward y yo. Es alto, muy alto. Me saca al menos un poco más de una cabeza. Me gusta. Respiro profundamente y un delicioso olor a hombre me embriaga. ¿Cómo puede oler así de bien? Si sigo respirando no creo que pueda seguir soportándolo. A medida que vamos subiendo el ascensor se va quedando cada vez más vacío y después de casi un minuto aguantando la respiración, me separo y respiro profundamente. Un segundo más y habría muerto por asfixia voluntaria.

- Es aquí.

Quita planta. Área de oncología. Miro extrañada a Edward y lo sigo a través de los pasillos.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Edward se frena en seco y me observa. Sabe que tengo muchas preguntas y que antes de continuar con esto necesito algunas respuestas.

- El caso con el que estoy es muy delicado. Se trata de David, es un niño de 7 años con un tumor cerebral. Los mejores neurólogos del país han venido a verlo pero dicen que es imposible extirparlo sin causar daño alguno en el cerebro. Su padre murió hace un par de años en un accidente de tráfico y su madre se está pluriempleado para poder pagar el tratamiento. Mis jefes desde que murió el padre llevan el caso del niño y últimamente la madre apenas puede pasar tiempo con él por culpa del trabajo y cada día se le acumulan más deudas… - Se pasa la mano por el pelo y se tira levemente de él – sé lo que vas a pensar pero no me queda más remedio. Es por el propio bien del niño.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que es por el bien del niño?

- Ven, te lo mostraré – Me coge de la mano pillándome por sorpresa y me lleva a la habitación 106. Edward llama a la puerta y la dulce voz de un niño al otro lado nos da permiso para pasar - ¡Hola David! – Entro detrás de Edward y cuando veo el estado del niño se me cae el alma al suelo. Apenas puede moverse y está lleno de cables por todos lados. Varias máquinas rodean su cama, mientras que en la habitación aún existe un recóndito lugar de alegría por los cientos de juguetes y peluches que inundan el cuarto - ¿Qué tal estás campeón? – Edward se acerca a su lado y le da un dulce beso en su frente vendada. Tiene sólo 7 años y se está muriendo... Sin pensarlo llevo mis manos a mi vientre y lo acaricio con miedo. ¿Qué haría yo si le pasase algo así a mi pequeño? – Mira David, voy a presentarte a alguien – Edward me indica que me acerque y con miedo de tropezar con algún cable y desconectar algo importante, lo hago despacio sin atreverme a levantar la vista para ver a David – Ella es Bella, es una nueva amiga – Edward me sonríe pero yo no puedo devolvérsela. ¿Por qué he aceptado esto? Es demasiado fuerte para mí…

- Es muy guapa, ¿es tu novia? – En cuanto oigo su dulce aunque débil voz mi corazón empieza a latir a toda velocidad. Lo miro asombrada por la pregunta y cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran siento que me enamoro perdidamente de este niño. Tiene unos ojitos marrones preciosos y una sonrisa tan iluminada y esperanzada qué harías lo que fuese por verla una y otra vez. ¿Por qué la vida es así de cruel? ¿A caso no se supone que existe un Dios allí arriba? ¿En qué demonios está pensando para dejar que un niño sufra de esta manera? En estos momentos lo odio con toda mi alma. Respiro profundamente y le devuelvo la sonrisa. Nada de lástima, a nadie le gusta que le miren con lástima.

- Gracias David, pero no, más quisiera él que yo fuese su novia – Miro a Edward que me sonríe y me da las gracias sin pronunciar palabra.

- ¡Au! ¡Eso dolió! – Edward se toca el pecho como si le hubiesen dado un golpe y David se ríe. Dios mío, apenas tiene fuerzas y aún puede reír.

- Entonces puedes ser mi novia, yo soy más guapo que Edward – Me sonríe enseñándome todos sus dientecitos y yo me acerco hasta su cama, me agacho y le susurro al oído.

- Eso está hecho – David me mira ilusionado y ríe avergonzado. Sus blancas mejillas se sonrojan levemente y yo le guiño un ojo haciéndole reír de nuevo. Es un niño maravilloso.

- Vaya… veo que has hecho una nueva amiga – La voz de una mujer nos sorprende. Me giro y veo a una joven doctora.

- No es mi amiga Ana, ella es mi novia, ¿a qué es guapísima? – David me agarra de la mano y los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Putas hormonas… no es el mejor momento para hacerme llorar.

- ¿No es un poco mayor para ti? – La doctora se acerca a nosotros y me sonríe con complicidad.

- ¡Qué cosas dices Ana! En el amor no hay edad, ¿verdad Bella? – David tira de mi mano con fuerza y yo lo miro asombrada. Parece tan débil pero en realidad es un granuja. Le sonrío y le vuelvo a guiñar un ojo.

- Claro que es verdad David – La doctora me sonríe pero en el momento que ve a Edward su sonrisa desaparece, e inmediatamente se tensa.

- Señor Cullen, no lo había visto.

- Yo también me alegro de verla doctora Simpson.

- Qué pena que no pueda decir lo mismo… - Abro los ojos como platos al oírla decir eso. ¿por qué le habla así? ¿qué habrá hecho Edward para recibir tanta hostilidad por su parte? Miro a Edward que está igual de serio que la doctora.

- Vengo para ver como continua David y para llevarme la copia del parte médico.

- ¿Cómo puede hacer esto? – La doctora Simpson lo mira con odio y yo miro a David que los observa triste. Ahora sí parece estar enfermo de verdad.

- Siento inmiscuirme en sus asuntos pero creo que lo más conveniente sería que hablaran fuera – David me mira agradecido y la doctora asiente con la cabeza dándome la razón. Ambos abandonan la habitación y yo me quedo a solas con el pequeño David.

- Bella, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Sí, claro. Dispara.

- ¿Qué hacen los novios? – Sus mejillas se vuelve a sonrojar. ¿Todos los niños son así de encantadores?

- Pues… - Miro por la habitación y sólo veo juguetes por todas partes hasta que en su mesita de noche veo un viejo libro – Leen, los novios se cuentan cuentos entre ellos, ¿quieres que te cuente alguno? – Sé que suena ridículo, pero es un niño. Ellos se lo creen todo.

- ¡Sí!

- Bien – Doy la vuelta a su cama y cojo el libro, cuando me voy a sentar en la silla que está a su lado él me agarra por el brazo.

- Mami siempre me lee en la cama, conmigo, ¿quieres hacerlo tú también? – Le acaricio la carita. Tiene una piel realmente suave.

- Claro – Con esfuerzo me hace un hueco a su lado y como puedo me acomodo. Le doy un dulce beso en la frente y sus mejillas se vuelven a sonrojar. Definitivamente me he enamorado.

Una hora después David ha caído rendido, así que decido ir a buscar a Edward para ver si sigue vivo. A lo mejor la doctora lo ha sedado y después ha dado sus órganos, quién sabe. En cuanto salgo por la puerta los veo. Siguen discutiendo pero ahora están peor, ambos parecen que van a entrar en cólera de un momento a otro. Me da miedo acercarme pero no tengo otra opción.

- No puedo creer que le hagas esto a ese pobre niño, ¿sabes todo lo que ha sufrido? ¿Sabes por cuantas operaciones ha tenido que pasar? ¿Y lo que está luchando su madre por él, para que ahora vengas tú y se lo arrebates? – Ahora lo entiendo todo, por eso Edward no ha terminado de explicarme el caso de David. Él ha venido a quitarle la custodia a la madre del niño. Edward va a separar a David de su madre. Lo miro horrorizada. ¿Cómo puede hacerle algo así a ese pobre niño?

- Sabes que no soy yo quien decide, yo sólo tengo el poder de informar, nada más.

- ¡Pues miente! – Grito. Las lágrimas se me han vuelto a saltar por la impotencia.

- No es tan simple Bella, si miento pueden denunciarme por negligencia en mis obligaciones. Hay testigos en todo el hospital e incluso si lo hiciera, si me descubrieran la madre no vería jamás a su hijo de nuevo.

- No puedo creer que seas así Edward… - Paso por su lado dispuesta a marcharme pero él me lo impide interponiéndose en medio.

- Yo no soy así Bella, es mi trabajo. ¿De verdad crees que yo sería capaz de hacer algo así?

- Lo estás haciendo ahora mismo… - Edward me mira con tristeza y se aparta de mi camino. Busco el ascensor y espero a que suba. ¿Qué tipo de persona haría algo así? ¿Por qué no termina con esto? Si no es feliz haciéndolo pues que no lo haga.

- Bella, lo siento… - Edward está a mi lado pero lo ignoro. No me logra entrar en la cabeza que alguien tan perfecto sea tan… cruel - ¿Podemos hablar?

- Hablar de qué, ¿de cómo le jodes la vida a la gente? ¿De cómo engañas a las personas con tu sonrisa encantadora para después arrebatarle su felicidad? ¿De eso quieres hablar? ¿O prefieres que hablemos del tiempo? – Ambos nos montamos en el ascensor y él pulsa el botón de la planta baja.

- Bella, ¿me dejas al menos explicarme? – Sigo sin poder mirarlo a la cara. Me siento asquerosa por haber tonteado con él.

- No tienes que darme ninguna explicación, ni siquiera te conozco – Me cruzo de brazos y espero impaciente que llegue la hora en que él desaparezca de mi vista.

- ¿Eres de ese tipo de personas que juzga sin conocer? – Me giro alucinada por el tono de reproche en el que me habla. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan sin vergüenza? – No creía que fueses tan frívola - ¡Y encima ahora es él el que se indigna!

- ¿Se puede saber qué mierda te pasa? ¿Te falta algún tornillo o te caíste varias veces de la cuna cuando niño? – Las puertas del ascensor se abren y salgo a toda velocidad. Es el hombre más idiota que he conocido.

- Estúpida cría… - Gruñe.

- ¡Espero no volver a verte nunca más! – Grito sin darme la vuelta.

- ¡Igualmente!

- ¡Bien!

- ¡Bien!

Las puertas del hospital se cierran y ya no le oigo gritar más. Menudo imbécil, ¿cómo me ha podido gustar? Es un egocéntrico, un capullo, y un sádico que se dedica a romper familias.

Me subo en el coche indignada conmigo misma por ser tan estúpida. La música empieza a sonar pero la ignoro. No quiero pensar en nada y mucho menos en él. ¡Agh! ¡No lo soporto!

_"…Camino me llevas, me elevas sin parar,  
>yo corro y tropiezo con mi ingenuidad<br>despierto perdida enredada  
>en tu forma de involucrarme<br>Ay como odio amarte.  
>Más que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo<br>pero hay algo entre los dos  
>deja de sentir algo a tu corazón<br>toma todo más en serio  
>o yo te digo adiós<br>Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio  
>Ay como odio amarte..."<em>

En cuanto entro por la puerta un fuerte olor a pintura me golpea en la cara. Alice está en mitad del salón pintando un enorme cuadro. Todo está patas arriba, pero nada en comparación con ella misma. Parece que se ha bañado en pintura.

- Que sepas que esto lo vas a recoger tú solita. No tengo ánimos para ponerme a limpiar tus restos de inspiración – Voy a la despensa y cojo unas galletas con trocitos de chocolate. Exacto, chocolate es lo que necesito. Paso con cuidado por el lado del cuadro y me tiro en el sofá. Observó la pintura llena de rojo, negro y amarillo. Todo es abstracto pero no sé porqué puedo entenderlo.

- ¿Inspiración has dicho? – Su voz suena cabreada. Espero que no sea por mi culpa – Esto es pura rabia Bella.

- ¿Rabia? – Digo con la boca llena de galletas.

- Sí rabia. El rojo por dejarme sola con ese… hombre.

- ¡Oh vamos Alice! Jasper es un amor de persona – Alice me está matando con la mirada así que intento reprimir la risa que me provoca verla tan horrible – Tienes un poco de pintura aquí – Le señalo con el dedo en la mejilla y me rio sin para cuando me apunta con la brocha.

- No tiene ni puñetera gracia, todo esto es por tu culpa – Y de nuevo vuelve a pintar como una obsesa.

- ¿Y el negro? – Alice para de pintar en seco y observa la pintura.

- El negro es por Jasper, tu querido amigo del alma.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho para que le pintes de negro? – El paquete de galletas ya casi me lo he acabado. Me levanto y cojo un paquete de patatas; me quedo delante de ella mirándola mientras como como una cerda.

- Creo que Jasper es el hombre más imbécil del planeta – Abro los ojos como platos por su sentencia.

- ¿Jasper? ¿Mi Jasper? – Estoy alucinando.

- ¡Sí, el mismo! Es engreído, sabelotodo, cabezota, en definitiva, ¡un gilipollas! – Se levanta y se va hacia la cocina a lavarse las manos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Es imposible que te haya dado tiempo a conocerlo tanto en tan poco tiempo – Me subo en la encimera y la observo limpiarse las manos.

- Verás, cuando me dejaste ahí, sola, con ese individuo desconocido me propuso ir a tomar un café.

- ¿Jasper? ¿Mi Jasper te propuso ir a tomar algo?

- Sí, eso he dicho.

- Jasper no sale nunca a tomar algo. Es más podría decir que hoy ha sido la primera vez que lo veo salir de su casa – Alice me observa por unos segundo pensativa pero de inmediato desecha cualquier idea y niega con la cabeza.

- Bueno, eso da igual, no relevante. El caso es que yo acepto porque no todos los días un hombre tan guapo me propone tomar algo.

- ¿Guapo? ¿Jasper? Por Dios, qué asco… - Nunca imaginé que oiría decirle eso a una chica de Jasper.

- Sí, Bella, lo creas o no, Jasper es un hombre atractivo. Por eso estuve sin habla la mayor parte del tiempo – Ah, ahora lo entiendo todo – Bueno, que nos desviamos del tema. Me lleva a un _starbucks_ y comenzamos a charlar sobre diversos temas, nada importante pero todo el tiempo se lo pasa exponiendo su punto de vista y analizando cada detalle. No me dejaba apenas dar mi opinión y ¿sabes qué es lo peor? ¡Analizó hasta cómo me tomaba el café! Después de veinte minutos aguantando su discurso absurdo sobre por qué el hombre es cómo es y se comporta cómo se comporta intenté desviar el tema a algo más… polémico. Empezamos a hablar, bueno más bien él empezó a quejarse, de porqué las mujeres éramos tan… ¿cómo dijo? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Tan sumamente obsesivas, absurdas e irremediablemente estúpidas! – Intento aguantar la risa pero la cara de indignación de Alice no ayuda - ¡Deja de reírte! ¡Esto es serio! Bueno, como tú comprenderás está vez no me quedé de brazos cruzados y con argumentos le discutí todo lo que él decía.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Le llamé misógino de mierda y él me llamo reprimida y loca – No lo aguato más y me rio, me rio como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía – Bella… - Su voz de advertencia no ayuda a que deje de reír – Bella como no dejes de reírte meto tu cabeza en el cubo de la pintura roja y ese pelo castaño que tienes acabará podrido.

- Está bien, está bien… - Cojo aire y me tranquilizo – Ya.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser amiga de ese…? Mira mejor me callo – Me vuelvo a reír pero está vez paro antes de que me amenace.

- No sé. Él es excéntrico, malhumorado y gruñón, pero es un cielo de persona. Yo también discutía como una loca con él al principio, pero luego nos hicimos amigos. Dale tiempo – Alice saca una cerveza de la nevera y se sube en la encimera, justo a mi lado – Así que… te ha gustado ¿eh?

- No digas bobadas Bella – Pone los ojos en blanco y se va a admirar su nuevo cuadro. La sigo y lo vuelvo a mirar. En realidad es intenso, como todo lo que he vivido hoy – Y tú qué tal con ese guaperas.

- Ni me lo nombres.

- ¿Por qué? ¿También era un capullo?

- Peor. Se dedica a romper familias. Me da asco… - Miro el cuadro y observo el amarillo. Es el color que más resalta de los tres – ¿Por qué es el amarillo?

- Por tu bebe – Se lleva la cerveza a la boca y se la bebe de un tirón. Me mira y me sonríe y yo la abrazo con fuerza por hacerme ese regalo. No todos los días tu amiga pinta lo que significa un bebe para ella en un cuadro – Es lo único brillante y esperanzador que he visto hoy.

- Gracias – La suelto y Alice pone música - ¿Dónde lo vamos a poner?

- ¿Qué tal aquí? – Alice señala la pared de encima del sofá.

- Me parece perfecto, ¿cómo lo vas a llamar?

- La esperanza entre el caos – Dice observándolo.

- Me gusta. Un tanto lúgubre pero me gusta.

- ¿Quieres que veamos la ecografía de nuevo? – Se sienta en el sofá y me mira con cariño.

- ¡Sí! – Grito saltando al sofá para sentarme a su lado. Alice pone el DVD que me han dado y esperamos a que comience. Mientras tanto la música nos invade y mis ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas. Me he vuelto una llorica. Malditas hormonas…

_"…Tu lugar es a mi lado,_

_Hasta que lo quiera Dios,_

_Hoy sabrán cuanto te amo_

_Cuando por fin seamos dos_

_Yo nunca estuve tan seguro_

_De amar así sin condición_

_Mirándote mi amor te juro,_

_Cuidar por siempre nuestra unión…"_

- Es precioso – Dice Alice emocionada. Las lágrimas de felicidad vuelven a recorrer mis mejillas.

- Sí, lo es – Y es mío. Sólo mío.

* * *

><p>¿Bien o no?<p>

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentario a Mentxu Masen Cullen y Ini narvel =)**  
><strong>

Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos, me encantó que les haya gustado.

**Y mil gracias a todas las lectoras anónima por sus visitas, de verdad, gracias.**


End file.
